Battle Royale For The Holy Grail
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: The fifth Holy Grail War has began, and seven Masters and Servants are now vying against each other to battle to the death in order to win the Holy Grail, but a new and unexpected twist came as a mysterious ritual is used to add five NEW masters and servants in to the war, and the five entrants are unwillingly thrust in to this war in order to survive. Feat. KAMEN RIDER GAIM
1. Advent Of The Holy Grail

**Battle Royale For The Holy Grail**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Fate/Stay Night** is owned by Type Moon  
**Kamen Rider Gaim** is owned by Ishimori Productions  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my new **Fate/Stay Night** fanfic, and for the first time, I'll be doing a story that would follow the plot of the 5th Holy Grail seen in the anime of that series, though there will be some twists here as I'll be adding some plot that would do justice to the title of this fic, so as to make it interesting. While I have already watched the anime a lot, it was one of my favorites, but when I accidentally learned that a 2014 anime of the same name popped out on **Wikipedia**, I was quite intrigued, if this is a sequel or a remake, but nevertheless, it inspired me to come up with an idea and decided to see if this would attract readers and fans.

Now then, you're wondering why this is in the crossover category, in which this is the idea. Aside from the FSN characters, I'll be adding some characters from other series, and this is where I got the inspiration: **KAMEN RIDER GAIM**. Upon learning that Gen Urobuchi is helming the story, I decided to see how this would turn out as it stated that it would return the multiple rival characters, and 19 episodes later, I was hooked, so after re-watching Fate/Stay, I decided to come up with this story.

And lastly, as opposed to using the ACTUAL Gaim characters, I will be using some characters from various Digimon characters, most notably **Digimon Xros Wars**. After watching that series, it's like they are similar to the participants of the Holy Grail Wars, and after thinking about them, this gave me the idea to merge the three series and use the Grail war as basis for this fic, but this also would mean that alliances would be formed and break, and then the characters would be forced to make a decision on whether to GO FOR THE KILL for the sake of the ultimate price, or whether the main protagonists of their respective series would be forced to decide what to make the right move in order to save their loved ones.

As the title suggests, the MASTERS, along with their SERVANTS, are forced to fight rival masters and servants to the deadly end, though this is loosely inspired from the **Battle Royale** novel by Koshun Takami and the manga by Masayuki Taguchi.

And lastly, this fic serves as a side story to my current Kamen Rider Gaim fic, "**Digimon Xros Wars: Armored Warriors of Fate**".

Well, That's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

_Fuyuki City...ten years ago..._

The Fourth Holy Grail War took place around the 1990's, supervised by **Risei Kotomine**. The corruption caused by **Angra Mainyu** took effect, allowing for the summoning of improper Servants like **Gilles de Rais**. The destruction of the Lesser Grail during the previous war led **Jubstacheit von Einzbern** to develop inside the body of a homunculus, leading to the creation of **Irisviel von Einzbern**. While the Holy Grail manifested, **Kiritsugu Emiya**, realizing that it could not grant his wish, effectively betrayed his Einzbern patrons by destroying it. The contents of it spilling out caused a large conflagration that killed five hundred people and destroyed 134 buildings. The only survivors of the participants were Kiritsugu, **Kirei Kotomine**, and **Waver Velvet**. **Gilgamesh**, through being incarnated by the mud of Angra Mainyu, also managed to still exist in the world.

Due to the inconclusive termination of the War, the Grail's failure to grant a wish to the selected victor, Kiritsugu, and the victor's subsequent destruction of the Grail, it resulted in the premature occurrence of the subsequent Fifth Holy Grail War only ten years later. The unexpended thaumaturgical energy accumulated through the elimination of Servants was recycled due to the destruction of the Lesser Grail before the Greater Grail could direct the accumulated mana to establish its pathway, thus trapping some of the unused mana within the Grail.

Kiritsugu had planned to demolish the ritual as of the proper scheduled time of the Fifth Heaven's Feel by arranging for the physical collapse of the Great Grail System before the originally estimated date. The process involved utilizing stocked dynamite and the manipulation of ley-lines to ensure a severe localized earthquake in the targeted area within thirty to forty years of the Fourth War. The premature occurrence of the Fifth Holy Grail War and the subsequent destruction of the ritual means that it no longer has a purpose.

**-x-**

_Ten years later..._

The scene shifts to Fuyuki City, where the town is appeared to be moving on after the incident where many died and the true cause of that incident went in secret, and it is there that some of the would-be "participants" of the upcoming 5th Holy Grail Wars are making their moves to obtain their preferred servants, and there you can see that the scene shows that two of the participants are in the process of preparing themselves for the Grail war by summoning their intended servants.

**-x-**

At an unidentified area, a person chanted a summoning spell to summon a servant, and that servant would turn out to be **Caster**.Caster was originally summoned by a magus from the **Mage's Association** before the start of the Holy Grail War. He was a legitimate magus who was in his thirties with a medium build and few other noteworthy characteristics. He had no drive for combat, but still dreamed of victory while waiting for the other Masters to kill each other. She quickly gave up on him within a few days while planning to sever her connection to him. She made him use his Command Spells on meaningless things, so that he would have no control over her. She acted as an obedient Servant and filled the man's conceit in order to make him believe that she would still be faithful without them, and upon using his third Command Spell, she killed him with Rule Breaker because she did not like the fact that the contract still existed.

Because of her actions, she knew that she would disappear without a Master, and on the verge of her spiritual body dissipating, she stumbled upon **Souichirou Kuzuki** at the foot of the Ryuudouji Temple. Caster begged this stranger for his help; Souichirou obliged without hesitation, forming a new contract with her. He then brought Caster into the temple and attended to her recovery. Caster quickly fell in love with Souichirou, for he was the first man to show her genuine kindness, dedication and loyalty. Her primary objective shifted from obtaining the Holy Grail for herself to simply preserving their short time together. To achieve this end, she siphoned Mana from the populace of Fuyuki City and fortified her position on Mount Enzou.

She is known to others as an honored guest of the Ryuudou family, permitted to live at their temple until the preparations for her marriage have been finalized. She is thought of as a gorgeous and talented yet mysterious woman of high stature. Her presence has attracted the attention of many trainee monks.

After an unspecified number of days and/or weeks,Caster found and killed the regular master for Assassin before he could do the summoning. She used the mountain gate as a cataylst to summon a fake servant Assassin known as **Sasaki Kojirou**.

**-x-**

At the Matou manor, **Sakura Matou**, who spent years of "torturous tutelage" from **Zouken Matou**, did a summoning ritual and ended up summoning **Rider**, and she has become a Master, though because of her gentle nature, she is unsure on whether to participate in the upcoming Fifth Holy Grail War or not. However, Rider later became the Servant of **Shinji** when Sakura, pressured by Shinji, yielded her Master's right to him.

Despite serving a "new Master", Rider holds no love for Shinji, seeing him as vile and predatory, but obeys his commands as a dutiful Servant. Because of their similar backgrounds, she is empathetic of Sakura, and seeks to protect her whenever shown when Shinji bullies and antagonizes Sakura at every opportunity, and Rider was unable to intervene because of her status as Shinji's servant.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shows that another summoning ritual took place, and this time it is shown that **Berserker** is initially summoned by **Ilya Von Einzbern** in the Einzbern family castle two months before the start of the Holy Grail War. He is specifically summoned as Berserker, utilizing a slab of stone from a temple of Heracles for a catalyst. Choosing him for his vast strength and choosing the class to have a puppet unable to betray them like Kiritsugu in the previous war, they begin to prepare Ilya and Berserker as the strongest Master and Servant pair. Lacking any support from the Grail, Ilya is forced to provide the entirety of his energy, keeping her in constant pain.

Part of their training involves abandoning them in the Einzbern wasteyard, where only Berserker can keep them alive. He attacks any enemies, and she bears the pain of his movements draining her life away. The process slowly becomes special to him without his knowing. She hates whining, so she insults him instead, scorning his ugliness and cursing his existence. His existence causes her to suffer, so she hates him and keeps him in constant madness as a form of revenge. He knows it is only her desperate opposition, a way to hide the fact that she is fated to have nothing.

The burden on her begins to lessen as the Grail begins to show signs of appearing. After a particularly desperate battle where his body is severely torn from fending off wolves, where she began to scream for his sake rather than her own and endure the pain of his movement for his sake, she acknowledges him with the words: "You're strong, Berserker." He is covered in the blood of the beasts and she is covered in her own blood, and seeing her resting on him while crying tears of anguish, he realizes that he is the only one she has talked to in the entire castle.

After arriving in Fuyuki, Ilya and Berserker engage **Lancer** at some undetermined point. Lancer then leaves the battle unfinished in accordance with the command from his Master, **Kirei Kotomine**. They also attempt to storm Ryuudouji Temple to slay Caster, but Berserker is forced back by Assassin and Caster's magecraft weighing him down.

**-x-**

Months later, the scene shifts to the Ryuudouji Temple, where **Issei Ryuudou** lives with his father, came home, and as he is about to enter his home, an unidentified classmate of his came and the two talked, mostly about school work and the sorts, and while things are doing fine and they finished exchanging notes, the unidentified classmate then brought out his laptop and showed to him the "latest craze" which can be found in Kyoto, and Issei was curious as to what this "latest craze" is, and there the two teens interacted.

"Yo, Issei!"

"Yo."

"Man, do I have something to show you!"

"What?"

"It's one of the latest craze...and it's from Kyoto!"

"From Kyoto, you say?"

"Yup..and you'll be eager to see more of these!"

"Hmm..."

Opening the laptop, the unidentified classmate then opened a file which was a recording about the "latest craze", which would turn out to be the so-called "Invess Games", where a group of teens consisting of "dance teams" would duke it out using devices called "Lockseeds" and summoned creatures in a form of "holographic projections" called "Invess Digimons", and there the battle is somewhat akin to the popular, yet similar, games such as "**Pokemon**". Issei adjusted his eyeglasses as he watches the matches and battles yet he finds this rather absurd.

"That's the craze from Kyoto you wanted me to see?"

"That's right!"

"Looked so...kiddy...and if that's just that...then it's no big deal to me..."

"But I tell you...this is very popular...it's on the net!"

"Even if you say that...I don't think I..."

"Well, that's not the only thing you can see in those games!"

"Eh?"

"Here...there's more!"

To arouse interest, the unidentified classmate then shows additional footage which features the so-called "Armored Fighters", and Issei twitched his eye seeing the participants in the Invess Games are being "swallowed on their heads" by rather enlarged fruits which would later formed their armors, and that is where the classmate stated that things "get interesting" as if watching an "action/adventure" shows like that of "Pokemon".

However, unknown to the two teens, Caster, in her civilian guise, was secretly listening to their conversation, and seeing the footage on the laptop, she is intrigued by the so-called "Invess Games" and "Armored Fighters", so she bid her time as the unidentified classmate then transferred the video file on Issei's laptop so that Issei can see more of the video, and after that, the classmate left while Issei spent the rest of the day and evening doing house duties.

**-x-**

Later that night, Caster secretly took Issei's laptop and casts a spell, where the contents of the video magically manifested and there she saw and learned about the "Invess Games" and the "Armored Fighters", and there she saw each of them in order of appearances and the situations that led to their debut, which Caster took note with curiosity and interest as she gets to see who they are and this inspired her to look in to them.

"Hmm...a childish version of the Holy Grail War...but this one is...intriguing...and interesting..."

By then Shoichiro Kuzuki came and saw what Caster is doing, and there the two talked as she told him how and why she took Issei's laptop to see about the so-called "Invess Games", and there Kuzuki told her what he knows about it, and at the same time he showed her an additional video about the latest, which are the "Armored Fighters", which gauges her curiosity upon hearing those words.

"I didn't know you were in to that thing..."

"Ah, Souichiro-sama..."

"My apologies if I..."

"No...it's okay...I happened to overheard Issei's conversation with his friend...and out of curiosity...I checked it..."

"Well...what you saw right now is the real thing...and it happened in Kyoto...and it's very popular among the youth of today..."

"Those children...I had no idea they can fight personally...I think I can use them as pawns of sorts..."

"I happened to get some data on them...would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please..."

By then Kuzuki inserted a USB flash disk and played it on the laptop and there Caster watches the scene as the videos showed the list of the "Armored Fighters" in their order of appearances:

* * *

**Armored Fighter Gaim**

- A part-time member of **Team Gaim** and is situated at Kyoto. The identity is that of a 19-year old university student. He is fist seen after an Invess Game between Teams Gaim and Baron went out of control due to an Invess-Digimon went out of control, and the teen member of Gaim, identified as **Taiki Kudo**, uses the Lockseed and the Lock Driver to initiate his transformation into Gaim. Gaim then went on to defeat the Invess Digimon to save the city.

* * *

**Armored Fighter Baron**

- Leader of the dance team of Team Baron. This team acts as the main rival of Team Gaim, and leads the team ranking as well as he is known for being cold, as its leader, identified as **Ryouma Mougami**, believes firmly in the doctrine of "the survival of the fittest", thinking that "the weak should perish for the strong". Because of this belief, Ryouma and his team held the top spot within the rankings as they defeated numerous opponents in the Invess Games until they meet an unexpected defeat at the hands of Team Gaim, which showed Armored Fighter Gaim's surprise debut.

A week later, Ryouma challenged Team Gaim's Taiki Kudo to a duel where he has revealed his own devices and made his debut as the Armored Fighter of Team Baron, but his duel with Gaim mysteriously ended in a draw, but in subsequent matches Armored Fighter Baron resurfaces and showed off his power in defeating numerous opponents in the Invess Games, and soon the duel between the two Armored fighters would soon take place.

* * *

**Armored Fighter Ryugen**

- Another member of Team Gaim, and unlike some of the dance crew team members, he is identified as **Takeru Takaishi**, and he is a 16-year old high school boy, and attends in an elite high school in Kyoto. Not much is known about him apart from being referred to as "TK", except that a few days after the unresolved battle between Armored fighters Gaim and Baron, TK's debut as an Armored fighter took place when the leader of **Team Invitto** attempts to challenge Team Gaim, and there TK debuted as Ryugen, and wins the battle.

* * *

The information, as well as the videos of the three aforementioned "Armored Fighters" proved invaluable for Caster, and decided to study more about them and asked Kuzuki to gather more information and videos about the Armored Fighters in battle, in which Kuzuki obliges, and so both decided to retire for the night as she began to have "brainstorms" on how to use this information she acquired to her advantage, seeing them as useful tool that she could use in the now-upcoming Holy Grail War.

"You wished to use them as pawns for this Holy Grail War? What can you possibly do? Only seven Masters can participate..."

"I will use some ways to make that happen...and if I managed to come up with a plan...it will benefit us..."

"Very well..."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though not much action is shown, this serves as an opening for the next battle, as Rin and Shirou's debut as Masters are about to be shown.

Moreover, Caster has gained some considerable information about the so-called "Armored Fighters" and intends to gather more information about them before commencing her plans to deal with the other Masters in order to gain the goal she seeks.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Rin summons her Servant, while Caster finally gained enough data on her targets, the "Armored Fighters", and uses them as her unwilling pawns in her plans in accordance to the Holy Grail Wars that would benefit to her advantage.


	2. The Two Remaining Masters

**Battle Royale For The Holy Grail**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Fate/Stay Night** is owned by Type Moon  
**Kamen Rider Gaim** is owned by Ishimori Productions  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay, a couple of reviews, but still it's enough to give me inspiration to bring out the next chapter, and this will put more emphasis on the plot where last chapter left off, in which Caster got hold on some info on the first three "Armored Fighters", and now she is going to learn more about them and see if she could find some "motivation" within them that she could exploit to her advantage and use them as pawns in her plans to win the recently opened Holy Grail War.

This chapter will show Rin Tosaka summoning her servant while the rest of the "Armored Fighters" will be shown and what Caster will do once she has obtain the information she need about the teens from Kyoto before enacting her "rule-breaking" tactic in this war.

Well, that's the summary for this chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

Two days prior to summoning her Servant, Rin Tohsaka is studying the summoning spells she mastered as she prepares for it as the Holy Grail War has commenced, and in order to win this war she will be needing the best, and the strongest Servant she could summon and she is determined to get what she need, and is expecting to pull it off.

"_I'm going to get this...the best Servant I can muster..._"

* * *

_**Battle Of Destiny**_ by _**KOKIA**_  
(OST from _**Dragon Nest**_)

_Eniimashia kk"useiiy  
Rumunas"akta  
Titerna woo s"ek toor nut  
Jienii s"umutiseina  
Damukk"unajjia  
Mikk"oohi tt"uo ss"ia  
Oo ss"ehr mat  
_ _  
Toki wo koete mo nao tsudzuiteru  
Itsu no jidai mo sukuimotome  
Nageku monotachi tatakau monotachi  
Subete wo kaeru tatakai nara  
_ _  
Eniimashia kk"useiiy  
Rumunas"akta  
Titerna woo s"ek toor nut  
Jienii s"umutiseina  
Damukk"unajjia  
Mikk"oohi tt"uo ss"ia  
Oo ss"ehr  
Kk"aime ww"ankk"at  
Kk"aiw"ar oss"anak  
Ss"aknar nonak w"ou_

* * *

_**ch. 2: Nokori no 2 Masutāzu**_

Two nights later, the scene shifts at a manor within the vicinity of Fuyuki City, and as the scene shifts inside you can see one of the Masters is making a oration of summoning a servant as she is chanting some words in preparation of entering the Holy Grail War. The master in question is a 17-year od teen girl; red shirt with a white cross emblem; black mini-skirt; long black socks and shoes; long black hair with a semi-pigtails. She is identified as **Rin Tosaka** and she is now in the midst of summoning a servant, which her intention is summoning one of the strongest: a SABER-type servant.

"I command thee...thou shalt come forth at my side...thy sword shall control my fate...abiding the Holy Grail's haven...if thou acceedest to this will and reason, then answer me...the oath set forth here...I am the embodiment of good in the eternal world...I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world...thee, the seven heavens that bear the great trinity...come forth from the circle of restraint...O, guardian of the balance!"

An enchanted circle appeared underneath her as the spell she chanted is in progress and she patiently awaited for the results to be completed, and after a few minutes the scene shifts outside of the mansion where you can see a loud explosion and smoke billowing from one of the rooms, and then the scene shows that Rin heard of the explosion and she hurriedly head towards the source, wondering if her summoning ritual was okay or not, and hoped that the servant she summoned is what she intended.

Rin then heads for the attic where she deduced the source of the explosion and after ramming the door a few times, she managed to get in, after which she saw the Servant she summoned, and she was somewhat dismayed at the Servant she saw right now: Tall, white-haired, red trench coat-esque outfit. He turn out to be an ARCHER-type servant, and is identified as **Archer**, and he was sitting on the sofa, smirking as he deduced that it was Rin who summoned him.

"My, my...I sure got picked by a wonderful Master..."

Rin crossed her arms while looking disappointed as she realized that she may have missed something crucial in her summoning ritual and this resulted in accidentally summoning Archer instead of a SABER-type servant.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to a rather large estate where a would-be Master is shown waking up. He is identified as **Shirou Emiya**, and he is awakened by Sakura, who told her that he needs to get dressed and ready for breakfast. As Sakura leaves to prepare breakfast, he began taking a bath and puts on his school uniform as he prepares to head for the dining area to join Sakura for breakfast.

It turns out that Shirou was an ordinary boy living with his parents in Shinto. Ten years ago, an incident dubbed by the media as the "great fire", caused by the wish of Kotomine at the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War, killed both his parents and left him mortally wounded within the blaze. He was rescued by **Kiritsugu Emiya**, who was dejected after the events of the war and, wishing to atone for his actions, saved Shirou's life by embedding Avalon in his body. He then later asked the recovering Shirou if he would like to become his adopted son, fully disclosing his identity as a magus.

Shirou agreed and spent the next two years persistently asking Kiritsugu to teach him Magecraft. Kiritsugu eventually complied, and though he disapproved of Shirou's desire to learn his craft, he advised applying it in secret, where it could only benefit people and not attract confusion or suspicion. The knowledge he imparted to Shirou was very basic and incomplete, leading him down a dangerous path with little results. Furthermore, and perhaps inadvertently, Kiritsugu passed on his philosophy of wishing to be an Ally of Justice capable of saving anyone to Shirou.

Five years prior to the fifth Holy Grail War, Kiritsugu suddenly died, leaving Shirou frustrated, depressed, and alone. He was subsequently watched over by **Taiga Fujimura**, Shirou's longtime neighbour and his English teacher, and his living expenses were managed by her grandfather, **Raiga Fujimura**. He later went to a middle school where he encountered Matou Shinji around October of his second year when he had to remake the signboard of the culture festival according to the design of third year students in a single evening. Shinji, who oversaw that throughout the evening, said "_Hmm… you're an idiot but actually does a pretty good job_." and started to laugh.

After starting in Homurahara School, he met Issei Ryuudou and became known as someone who would readily do anything to help others, such as fixing the school equipment. He later joined the Archery Club, which led to an estranged relationship with Shinji. He missed the target only once during the period that he was enrolled, but even then he said that he saw that "it will miss" before even shooting it. He withdrew during the summer of his first year due to a bone fracture in his right shoulder he received during his part-time job, which left a burn mark over the skin.

The wound itself was nothing major, but Shinji pointed out that it was unsightly for someone with a burn mark to do a formal shooting, so he left the club as it was also a period when he was busy with his part-time job. Their relationship eventually stabilized, but some tension still remained, especially in regard to Shinji's abuse of Sakura Matou. Shirou also got closer to Sakura as she started to visit his household frequently during the period while he was injured in order to help him cook and clean up the house. Even after he was healed, she continued to come as a member of his surrogate family.

Back at the present, Shirou is having breakfast and is joined by Sakura and Taiga, and during this they caught a glimpse of the TV news about another homicide incident and Taiga advised the two teens to be careful when going home after school, in which they agreed, and after that Taiga hurriedly left as she has to be on school being that she is a teacher. Several minutes later Shirou and Sakura left and are heading for school. The two teens talked, encountering another ambulance passing by which he wondered if there is another incident of an unsolved crime.

At Homurahara Academy, Shirou is approached by the Archery Club captain and told him to keep Shinji in line because of his "childish and immature" antics which he assured that he will deal with Shinji before heading to another club where Issei asked Shirou for help in fixing the cooler, and he told Issei that he will fix it but asked him to be alone for now which Issei complies, seeing that he is at work.

"Is this the one you want me to fix?"

"Yes...if possible..."

"I think I can..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah, but...I need to be alone for a few minutes..."

"I see...okay, I'll leave you for now..."

"And I'll call you when it's fixed..."

"Okay..."

Once alone, Shirou began to use his sorcery spell that is based on reinforcement.

"Trace on...Material composition...Strengthening...complete!"

After that, the cooler is fixed and as Issei came, he is amazed and thanked him for it. After that they head for their class where Rin is passing by. Shirou took a glance at her as he felt something strange about her but then Issei noticed it and talked to his friend about his suspicions which Shirou is surprised by what Issei suspected about him.

"Emiya..."

"..."

"So you're going after her too?"

"Eh? Me? What are you...?"

"Well...she's beautiful...excellent grades...no bad rumors about her...but...I don't like her..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Nothing in particular...well...never mind...let's go..."

"Okay..."

After that the two friends entered the classroom to begin their next subject.

**-x-**

Later at lunch, Shirou and Issei are having lunch and made some topic discussions, including the recent events where unsolved killings are on the rise and Shirou felt bad about it, but then their conversation is interrupted when Issei's unidentified classmate barges in and brought out his laptop and activated the Wi-Fi connection, in which he wanted to show to the two boys about the latest in the Invess Games.

"Issei, Shirou!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Check this out|! It's the latest game from Kyoto...live!"

"Really?"

"Is it about that "Invess Game" that you showed me last time?"

"Yeah...and this time there's a new twist...players in armors are taking the game on close and personal!"

"Armored players? In the Invess Game?"

"Yeah...and here it is!"

Turning on the laptop, the unidentified classmate then showed the site where the Invess Games are being broadcasted. The site, called "BEAT MASTERS Online", is now being streamed and the video jockey, identified as DJ Sagara, began speaking to those who are watching this feed and both Issei and Shirou watched as Sagara spoke to the watchers before airing the video he is about to feature.

"Hello, Kyoto...and all the fans and fellow Beat Masters out there within japan! I got some news for you! We got two new Armored Fighters in the mix! They started out as allies to Team Baron, but then they struck him down, as the alliance formed a wedge and now it's every team for themselves...it's like we're having a modern-day Sengoku battle! To show you what I mean...here's the footage...taken live and you can see and hear how this turn out to be...!"

And then the video is shown where a battle is about to commence as Ryouma Mougami and Takeru Takaishi, a.k.a. TK, are staring and exchanged words before they brought out their Lock Drivers and placed them in front of their waists which metallic belt straps formed and the two teens opened their Lockseeds to initiate their transformation, and there you can see two portals appearing above and two fruit-like objects appeared and slowly descends onto the head of its respective users.

Lockseed: "_**BANANA...**_"

Lockseed: "_**BUDOU...**_"

By then Ryouma and TK then inserted their respective Lockseeds inside their and Lock Driver and there the fruit-like objects landed onto their heads, where the respective users are slowly encased in armors and the fruit-like objects slowly "opened", which formed the helmet and outer armors, and Ryouma now resembled a red-colored, European-style knight with banana motif, while TK is also armored resembled a green-armored Chinese warrior.

Lockseed: "_**BANANA ARMS...KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**_"

Lockseed: "_**BUDOU ARMS...RYU, HOU...HA-HA-HA!**_"

As Ryugen is about to make his move, Baron is also making his move but two of his "spectators", **Masaru Daimon** - leader of **Team Raid Wild**, and **Jyou Kido** - leader of **Team Invitto**, offered themselves to assist by summoning their Invess Digimon through the Lockseeds they have, but Baron rudely shit down their offer as he stated that he has "reliable minions more capable than you two", which secretly drew the ire of Jyou and Masaru.

"Ryouma-san...do you need a hand...?"

"Hmph. I have much more reliable minions than you two..."

"Huh?"

"What the hell...?"

"You two just watch...I can do this myself...as you two are good as watchdogs than barking in defeat..."

"You were right, Jyou...that asshole really looked down on us..."

"Easy, Masaru-chan...we'll make our move soon..."

"Okay..."

Baron then brought out two Lockseeds and unlocked them, revealing and summoning two human-sized Invess Digimons which surprised Ryugen,and there Baron told his opponent that this is another of the Lock Driver's abilities, which he stated that he studied them after acquiring the Lock Driver, and then made his statement clear that he will win this battle and ordered the two Invess Digimons to attack Ryugen, thus starting the battle as the area that both Baron and Ryugen are standing on is suddenly surrounded by an energy-based arena.

The minutes passed and the battle shows that Baron is taking the lead and the outnumbered Ryugen is in danger of losing as he is being held down by the two Invess Digimons with Baron unleashing brutal attacks and Taiki later arrives to tell Ryugen to forfeit the match knowing that he has no chance of winning by himself, but then realizes that he is the reason why Ryugen did not give in to despair, and this in turn pushes Taiki to join in the battle, putting on the Lock Driver and inserting the Orange Lockseed, initiating his transformation into Armored fighter Gaim.

Soon Gaim smashed his way through the arena and joins Ryugen in fighting Baron, despite the two-against-three disadvantage, as the two Team Gaim members persevered and managed to eliminate the two Invess Digimons and Baron is all alone, yet not daunted at losing his "minions" and is ready to take them on, but at that point both Masaru and Jyou stepped in and told Baron that they too are joining in the fight.

"Looks like you're being pinned down...leader."

"You think we're going to let you drag us down if you get defeated?"

"I don't think you taking Team Gaim by yourself is a good idea..."

"We're not watchdogs like you claim that we are, Mougami!"

"It'd be best if you don't look down on us..."

"We're more than you think we are!"

"You may not notice, but we've been busy as well!"

"Now feast your eyes at what we can do!"

Gaim and Ryugen are surprised when both Masaru and Jyou revealed that they have brought their own Lock Drivers and fastened it around their waists while at the same time brought out their own Lockseeds and inserted it onto their Lock Drivers to initiate their transformations into Armored Fighters, much to Team Gaim's surprise though Baron himself wasn't fazed by this surprise twist and chain of events.

Lockseed: "_**MATSUBOKKURI...**_"

Lockseed: "_**DONGURI...**_"

After inserting their Lockseeds inside their Lock Drivers, a pair of portals appeared and two fruit-like objects, one resembling a pinecone and the other an acorn, slowly came out and slowly descended towards their heads, where the respective users are slowly encased in armors and the fruit-like objects slowly "opened", which formed the helmet and outer armors, where it shows that Masaru now resembled a black-colored, pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form, while Jyou resembled a brown and white acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form.

Lockseed: "_**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS...ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOWS!**_"

Lockseed: "_**DONGURI ARMS...NEVER GIVE UP!**_"

Feeling pleased with their armored appearances, Masaru and Jyou stood in front of Gaim and Ryugen and are making themselves known that they are now on the level of Team Baron, with Masaru "introducing" themselves with rather hilarious results, much to Jyou's chagrin, and soon to Baron's irritation.

"Behold! We re the new Armored Fighters!"

"Yeah!"

"I am Armored Fighter...Kurokage!"

"What...? So we're naming ourselves...?"

"And this is Guridon..."

"Huh...? EEEEHHHH?!"

"That's right..."

"Wait a minute...!"

Masaru dubbed themselves as **Armored Fighters** **Kurokage** and **Guridon**, but Jyou began to argue as he didn't like the name he was given, resulting in the two bickering with Masaru assuring that Guridon is a cool name, but Baron is irritated further as he is not impressed with the "new" help he is receiving and shoved the two aside.

"Now that we introduced ourselves...we..."

"Hold on!"

"What?"

"Why the name "Guridon"?!"

"Why not? It suits you..."

"No it's not! It's like donguri in revers!"

"Well, "Guridon" is and sounds better than "Ornac"..."

"Change that name! I want a cooler one!"

"But it is cool..."

"Hmph...a pair of bickering imbeciles...!"

As Baron tells Gaim and Ryugen that the battle will resume, Kurokage and Guridon glanced at each other and walked forward, and suddenly attacked Baron, knocking him down and both Gaim and Ryugen are surprised at the sudden turn of events as Baron slowly gets up and is livid at what his "allies" just did, and demanded an explanation which did little to change the outcome as the battle between the three Armored fighters began, which sow confusion to the two Team Gaim members.

"You bastards! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Well, it is a fresh start...for us!"

"First you want us to form an alliance with you Baron bullshits...you giving us Lockseeds is one thing, and we're willing to put up with it..."

"...but calling us minions is rather harsh..."

"We're not going to let you insult us as you please!"

"Had you treated us like equals...then we wouldn't be in this situation..."

"But I guess moving up the rankings means we'll have to deal with you!"

"Masaru-chan's right...I'm not going to let my beautiful teammates become Baron's backup dancers in the long run..."

"I'll beat the hell out of you two!"

The battle shows that Baron began to fight back and targeted Kurokage, and as the two clashed weapons, Baron managed to disarm his opponent yet Kurokage was able to grapple onto Baron's lance and held it so as not to get hit, and this distraction allowed Guridon to do a sneak attack, hitting Baron with his huge mallet and gave him and Kurokage the advantage as he gave him back his spear. After dishing out some attacks on Baron, Kurokage and Guridon presses their Lock Driver's "cutting blade" which "slices" their Lockseeds and this activated their finishing attacks.

Matsubokkuri Lockseed: "_**MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**_"

Donguri Lockseed: "_**DONGURI SQUASH!**_"

Suddenly, Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with, while Guridon spins at high speeds with the mallet held out. The spinning forms an acorn projection before Guridon knocks the opponent with a high-velocity hammer slam. Both of their attacks connected and struck Baron, sending him crashing against the wall and Ryouma was de-armored, and is badly hurt, and there Kurokage and Guridon approached him with the intent of removing him from the competition.

"Now then...we're going to put you out of the rankings for good...Masaru-chan..."

"Yeah..."

"Care to do the honor...?"

"You bet! I always wanted to do this!"

"Looks like this is then end of you...as an Armored Fighter..."

"Oh boy...I'm going to enjoy seeing the sad look of you, Ryouma...!"

"Do it!"

"Oh yeah!"

As Kurokage raises his staff to destroy Ryouma's Lock Driver, Gaim intervenes and saved Ryouma, which Guridon chastises Gaim for his act, reasoning that this would be their chance to defeat Team Baron once and for all and to ascend in to the rankings, but Gaim told the two that he and Ryugen are not in to backstabbing tactics, and Ryugen came and stated that the battle is still ongoing, and fires his Grape Blaster at Guridon, while Gaim goes for Kurokage, leaving an injured Ryouma alone as he is forced to watch the battles.

Guridon appeared to be much of a coward when it comes to physical battles. While a calm-looking person and is a brilliant tactician, forming strategies of attack when the best means of winning are not available, but despite his confidence in strategy, he has no actual combat skills after becoming an Armored Fighter due to his inexperience, as shown that he prefer sneaky tactics. As Ryugen goes on the attack using his gun, Guridon is hiding behind a waled staircase, which also shows that he is not very confident about going against long-range weapon Armored Riders like Ryugen and prefers to hide from gunfire.

"Hey! Guns are not allowed! Ranged weapons are cheating...whoa!"

"Coming from someone like you...!"

Seeing that Guridon is hiding behind the wall, he goes in to get a closer look, and this gives Guridon the "confidence" and jumps out of his hiding place and attempts to disarm Ryugen with his mallet, but because of his combat inexperience he misses as Ryugen dodges them and uses kicks to keep him away, and once in a rather distanced range, Ryugen presses the Lock Driver's "cutting blade" to initiate his finishing attack.

Budou Lockseed: "_**BUDOU SQUASH!**_"

Ryugen's gun began to charge up and there he fired his gun, unleashing a powerful blast which resulted in firing a powerful blast and struck Guridon in point-blank range, and the impact sends him plummeting down the stairs and is de-armored, losing his Donguri Lockseed in the process. Jyou wobbled to get away as he tells Ryugen that he "is just lucky".

As for Gaim, he switched Lockseeds going from Orange Arms to Ichigo Arms and fought Kurokage and as the two appeared to be in equal standings, Kurokage presses his Lock Driver's "cutting blade" to initiate his finishing attack, with Gaim in Ichigo Arms following suit, placing the Ichigo Lockseed on his Musou Saber and opened fire.

Matsubokkuri Lockeed: "_**MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**_"

Ichigo Lockseed: "_**ICHIGO CHARGE!**_"

Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with while Gaim inserted the Ichigo Lockseed onto his Musou Saber and opened fire, in which an energy of kunai daggers fired, resulting in them "multiplying" and became a raining projectile and collided with Kurokage's attack, overpowering it and knocking Kurokage down. This gives Gaim the time to switch back to Orange Arms, and then combined his Musou Saber and the Orange Sword to form a niigata, and there he did several slash attacks which knocks and de-armored Kurokage, taking his Matsubokkuri Lockseed in the process. Masaru then fled while vowing payback.

After that, Gaim offers Ryouma a helping hand but he flatly refuses as he makes it clear that power is all that matters to him as he stated that Masaru and Jyou are "dispensable" and will continue to seek power on his own before walking away.

After that, DJ Sagara made his comments which drew more netizens and fans alike, seeing that they are now witnessing a modern-day Sengoku war in the 21st century.

Back at Homurahara Academy, Shiro and Issei twitched their eyes as Issei's unidentified classmate cheered on, and this also attracted other students and watched the footage, enjoying the show and soon became avid fans of the Beat Masters, which slowly became the talk of the school, but Shirou felt that this is a waste of time and that it was meaningless that the youth are engaged in a "turf war" among the dance teams and leaves as lunchtime is almost up.

**-x-**

Later that night, Rin and Archer are patrolling the streets in search for other masters and servants and so far they got zero results and there both Rin and Archer came to good terms and vowed to work together in order to win the 5th Holy Grail war.

**-x-**

A few days later, Shiro was about to leave school when Shinji "requested" Shirou to help clean a dojo which he willingly agreed, and thus he stayed at school until night fall. While staying at school, Rin was also there, waiting at the rooftop and there Lancer came across her and went after her, which she managed to get to an open area which she summoned Archer, and the two servants began their battle, and as the minutes passed by, their antics attracted someone, and this caused Shirō to come out to find the source of the sound, and inadvertently witnesses a fight between the two Servants, and Lancer saw this and went after Shirou, which the teen ran inside the school and slowly deduced that lancer may be the cuplrit in the homicide incidents.

However, as he is resting after running inside, he was caught, and promptly killed by Lancer, who told the teen that the rule is "no witnesses" as he stabbed Shirou on his heart with his spear, which he left shortly after. moments later Rin arrived and is shocked that the victim was Shirou and ordered Archer to go after lancer, and as she attempts to save him, something shocked her yet she uses some of her jewels to save him. After that she left, which several minutes later Shrou came back to life, though his memory is a bit hazy yet still recalled of seeing Archer and Lancer for the first time.

An hour later, Rin and Archer are at the Tohsaka manor and are discussing about what went on earlier, and in the heat of the discussion, Archer reminded Rin that if lancer learned that Shirou is still alive, he would go after him again. Realizing this, Rin had Archer take her to Shirou's house hoping that they get there on time.

Later, Shirou slowly recalled the events that happened yet he is baffled as to how he survive the attack, yet his musing was interrupted when Lancer comes back to kill him again. This time Shirou was prepared as he used his reinforcement sorcery to "power up" a lead pipe to combat Lancer's spear, and soon the two are locked in combat yet the fight spills outside the house and ended up inside a storage room, where in the heat of the battle Shirō accidentally summons the most powerful Servant - **Saber**.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Caster was all smiling as she finally saw Shirou summoning Saber, while at the same time another scene from her "sphere" shows that all five "Armored Fighters" are shown, and there she is preparing a "forbidden spell" as she has come up a plan to use them as pawns in dealing with the other six Masters and also came with a right approach on how to coax them to go to Fuyuki City. At the spear the five "unwilling victims" are shown:

- Taiki Kudo

- Takeru Takaishi

- Ryouma Mougami

- Masaru Daimon

- Jyou Kido

By now Caster is about to prepare using THAT spell to initiate her plans to bring about the FALL of the rival Masters.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and this is where the final two of the seven participants,Rin and Shirou, debut as Masters as they finally "summoned" their servants.

Moreover, Caster has gained some considerable information about the so-called "Armored Fighters" and intends to gather more information about them before commencing her plans to deal with the other Masters in order to gain the goal she seeks.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Two scenarios are about to take place:

1) Saber vs. Lancer

2) The five NEW Masters and their corresponding Servants are about to be revealed...


	3. New Masters And Servants part 1

**Battle Royale For The Holy Grail**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Fate/Stay Night** is owned by Type Moon  
**Kamen Rider Gaim** is owned by Ishimori Productions  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay, a couple of reviews, but still it's enough to give me inspiration to bring out the next chapter, and this will put more emphasis on the plot where last chapter left off, in which Caster got hold on some info on the two other "Armored Fighters", and now that she has some info on them, she can formulate a plan to exploit them to her advantage and use them as pawns in her plans to win the recently opened Holy Grail War.

Last chapter showed Rin Tosaka summoning her servant while the rest of the "Armored Fighters" where shown and Shirou "summoned" Saber, and now she is about to engage in battle against Lancer. And later in the chapter the five new Masters are about to be revealed, along with their corresponding Servants.

* * *

Shirou stared at Saber as if he was in awe as this was the first time he has seen a foreign beauty, her elegance radiating and the aura she was emitting after appearing. When asked by Saber if he is her Master, Shirou was dumbfounded and is unsure on how to reply. But before a conversation is about to take place, Saber sensed Lancer's aura and heads out to do battle with him, with Shirou following him as he is confused by the turn of events.

* * *

_**Battle Of Destiny**_ by _**KOKIA**_  
(OST from _**Dragon Nest**_)

_Eniimashia kk"useiiy  
Rumunas"akta  
Titerna woo s"ek toor nut  
Jienii s"umutiseina  
Damukk"unajjia  
Mikk"oohi tt"uo ss"ia  
Oo ss"ehr mat  
_ _  
Toki wo koete mo nao tsudzuiteru  
Itsu no jidai mo sukuimotome  
Nageku monotachi tatakau monotachi  
Subete wo kaeru tatakai nara  
_ _  
Eniimashia kk"useiiy  
Rumunas"akta  
Titerna woo s"ek toor nut  
Jienii s"umutiseina  
Damukk"unajjia  
Mikk"oohi tt"uo ss"ia  
Oo ss"ehr  
Kk"aime ww"ankk"at  
Kk"aiw"ar oss"anak  
Ss"aknar nonak w"ou_

* * *

**_ch. 3: _****_Atarashī Masutā to Sābanto_****_ part 1  
_**

Outside the storage room of the Emiya residence, Shirou could see blinding light emanating as both Lancer and Saber are clashing with their weapons and each clashing strike from their weapons produces a near-blinding light and at the same time both are moving at fast speed in order to find an opening to strike back. Shirou managed to get a glimpse of the fight and noticed that Saber is holding something yet he couldn't see what she is holding, as if the object she wield is somewhat invisible.  
"_She...she's wielding an invisible sword..._"

Likewise, Lancer noticed it and demanded to Saber that she reveal her weapon, though she rebuked his claims.

"So...a Saber-type Servant..."

"And you're a Lancer-type Servant!"

"Wait...why wielding an invisible weapon?"

"So what?"

"You coward! Reveal your weapon!"

"You should concern with yourself!"

"Fine...I'll use my Noble Phantasm!"

"Tch!"

As the battle wages on, Lancer was forced to use his TRUMP CARD in hopes of finishing his opponent and unleashes his **Noble Phantasm** - **Gae Borga**.

"**GAE BORGA!**"

Lancer used his Noble Phantasm attack and though the move connected, Saber narrowly evaded much of it and the attack ended up hitting her just below her left breast much to Lancer's surprise, and seeing that she narrowly survived, he is contemplating on making his next move, but something made him change his mind, and he decided to leave them and retreat, which Saber demanded on why the abrupt end to their battle.

"Wait...you're leaving?!"

"As much as i want to stay...I can't. My Master's a bit of a coward and ordered me to retreat..."

"Come back and face me!"

"When the next time comes...I will finish you off..."

"But if you chose to follow me...then be prepared to die..."

"See you!"

As Lancer retreated, Shirou checked on Saber and saw the cut on her armor slowly closed, and she asked him to heal her, which he told her he doesn't know how, but then Saber sensed the presence of another Servant and rushes off to intercept it, leaving a confused Shirou behind, and he decided to go after her as he wanted some answers and to see who she is facing next, unsure of what the next chain of events is about to occur.

"Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine..."

"But you're cut...huh? Your armor's patching by itself...?"

"Please use your mana to heal me completely..."

"Ah...I don't know how..."

"I see...I'll fight as I am now...for I sensed another Servant..."

"Eh?"

"I must go..."

A minute later the scene shifts outside the streets where Archer arrived, but is taken aback by the sudden appearance of Saber, which she strikes down with her invisible sword, and Archer uses his arm to shield himself, and he is wounded in the process, which prompted Rin to use one of her **Command Spells** to "override" her Servant and make him retreat against his will, and worked, though this cause one part of her Command Spells to disappear.

However, this leaves Rin open as Saber prepares to attack her as well but is stopped by Shirou and saw Rin standing there and tells Saber to stop, but when she refuses, Rin taunted Saber about disobeying her Master and Saber is forced to abide Shirou's wishes. Later she uses some of her magic to repair the damage to his house door and learned that Shirou is unaware of the Holy Grail War and that his magic is limited, so she decided to take him to Kotomine in order to let Shirou know what situation he got himself in.

**-x-**

At her hideout, Caster is watching the events that transpired which led her to discover Shirou being the 7th Master and Saber being the 7th Servant, and now she is sure that the time to unleash her plan must be made, and is now preparing to enact this plan as Shoichirou Kuzuki came and saw this as well and asked if she is sure about what she is about to do and made it known that this plan of hers might bring complications to her goal.

"I see that you're enjoying yourself..."

"Ah, Souichirou-sama...yes, I am..."

"It's not my place to question you but...are you sure about this...?"

"Yes. It fits well with my plans."

"But...what if these "new masters" decided to target you?"

"Then I will deal with them. Fear not...I have already made some plans should that scenario become a reality..."

"I see...then I won't stop you."

"Thank you for your understanding...now then...time for the second phase of my plan..."

After answering his questions, Caster began chanting words which appeared to be a forbidden spell that is not covered within the confines of the Holy Grail War yet she went on with her intentions while Kuzuki watches on as he opted to support her in any way he could, seeing that whatever outcome came, he will face it nevertheless. By then a magical circle appeared as the ritual for a forbidden spell is now underway, while the scene shows that another "circle" which shows the faces of the five "Armored Fighters".

**-x-**

_Kyoto..._

Ryouma Mougami had just left Drupers following a meeting with his team, Team Baron, and as he is heading home, he felt a rather "burning sensation" emanating from his left hand, and there he saw his left back hand vaguely glowing and as he looked at it, it didn't appeared to be life-threatening and since it wasn't painful he simply ignored it and proceeded to head home and decided to pass by an alley to take a shortcut, and there he is approached by rowdy teens who turn out to be the ones Team Baron defeated in previous Invess Games.

"What do you losers want?"

"We want you!"

"Thanks to you...we got eliminated from the rankings!"

"And we even lost high class Lockseeds!"

"We're gonna make you pay!"

"And you're going to regret messing with us!"

"You're going to be sorry you were born!"

"And we'll see to it that Team Baron disbands once you're out of the picture!"

"So prepare yourself!"

Seeing that the rowdy group is bent on assaulting him, Ryouma puts on the Lock Driver, but before he could insert the Banana Lockseed, another rowdy teen struck Ryouma from behind, causing him to drop his Lockseed and the rest began to gang up on the hapless teen and restrained him, and the group laughed deviously as they are ready to inflict pain on their target to initiate their revenge on him.

"Blast you!"

"Not so tough without your Lockseed, huh?"

"Looks like you're gonna die..."

"How about we use our Lockseed to rip him apart?"

"Yeah..."

"Sounds like a good idea..."

"Let's do it!"

"Let me see them rip his organs apart!"

Before the group are about to inflict a rather fatal harm to Ryouma, a circle formed on the ground and a blinding light flashed, where a figure appeared in front of the group, who is encased in whitish armor with red lining and a pair of horns, which caught the attention of the rowdy group, and though spooked, the leader of the group put up a brave face and confronted the armored entrant, assuming that it was one of the Beat Masters who became an Armored Fighter.

"What the...?"

"An Invess Digimon? Looks different..."

"Where did that came from?"

"You...get away from my master."

"Eh? "Master"?"

"He means Ryouma..."

"That voice...it's a girl!"

"You bitch...you have the nerve telling that to me...fine. We'll use these!"

Feeling rebuked by the armored entrant, the leader of the rowdy group brought out three Class A Lockseeds and unlocked them, summoning three human-sized Invess Digimons - Crab, Bull and Goat, and the leader ordered the three Invess Digimon to take down the entrant, with the rest of the rowdy group cheering on thinking it was one of Team Baron's member, while Ryouma was wary of this as he has no idea who the entrant is and why it appeared like that.

However, the armored entrant brought out a huge sword and in one quick slash, the three Invess Digimons exploded, and this horrified the rowdy group and released Ryouma and began to run, but the armored entrant moved in and quickly slashes the group in a rather brutal manner and in less than 10 seconds the group was dead, bathed in a pool of their own blood, as well as their bodies are sliced in half, where you can see their organs coming out, and then confronted Ryouma, who reclaim his Banana Lockseed and is ready to initiate his transformation, but then the entrant spoke to him which surprised the leader of Team Baron.

"Master..."

"What?"

"Fear not...I am your Servant."

"You mean me?"

"Yes...that mark on your hand shows that you summoned me."

"But...I don't know..."

"I am the Servant **Saber**...my previous identity is **Mordred**."

"What? "Mordred" you say?"

"Yes."

"..."

Ryouma was taken aback when asked if he is the entrant's "master" while at the same time deducing that the entrant was a girl based on the voice he just heard and asked who she is and reveal herself, which she complied as she magically removed her armor, revealing herself as that of a young girl of average height, and stated that she is Saber, and revealed her previous life's identity as **Mordred**. Ryouma heard of the name yet he is still not convinced until his cellphone rang and he answered it, and the caller turns out to be Caster herself.

"Hello, young man..."

"Who is this..."

"It's not important who I am...the important matter is you."

"Me?"

"Yes...I take it you just got that mark on your left hand...and that a Servant appeared before you..."

"What...? How did you know about that?"

"That means you become a "Master"...and soon there are others who would come after your life...and those who hold dear to you..."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ryouma was taken aback as Caster guessed that his left hand had that of a red mark-like symbol and of Saber appearing before him and stated that he has become a "master" and in effect gained a "servant" while vaguely explaining that he is now "marked" as a target and he must head for Fuyuki City to seek out a priest who will tell him about the Holy Grail War and his fate as a "master", in which Ryouma is curious...and suspicious.

"You want me to head for Fuyuki City...and seek out this priest...and what would that mean for me?"

"He will tell you on what to do...and how to get out of your current predicament..."

"Whatever you say...it doesn't concern me..."

"Yes it does...those who become a Master...and once acquired a Servant...will be obligated to compete for the Holy Grail War..."

"What does THAT have to do with me?"

"A tournament consisting of masters and their Servants...and should you win...you would claim the ultimate prize...and power..."

""Power" you say? As in...?"

"Yes...THAT. Now listen carefully..."

The scene shows that Caster is at her hideout with Kuzuki holding the cellphone,in which it is revealed that Kuzuki used his means to trace the contact number of the targeted Armored Fighters and that Caster is responsible for using a forbidden ritual that causes her intended target to receive the "mark" of a "master" and then uses another forbidden ritual that would summon a servant and have her "connected" to the targeted "master" which turn out to be Ryouma.

Caster then told Ryouma that once he seeks out the priest named Kirei Kotomine, not only will he get answers, but also knowledge in obtaining the Holy Grail that would grant anyone their personal wish.

Ryouma soon became curious as he seeks power for a personal reason, and seeing that in addition to the Lock Driver and Banana Lockseed in his possession, obtaining the Holy Grail, whatever he sees it, would further grant him the means he needed to use over his personal intention, so he decided to head for Fuyuki City, but before that, he asks Mordred to let him see her "true form", which she complies, and there Ryouma is rather unimpressed to see her face and body while not under her armor, where Mordred appeared in a rather "Victoria-style" clothing, and she resembled an average teen, which led to her stating that "_The next time I'm called a girl, I won't be able to restrain myself_"., this drove Ryouma to try her out and he told her that he would test her if she is capable of being a "servant", which she eagerly agreed, and there Ryouma initiates his transformation upon opening the Banana Lockseed and inserts it on the Lock Driver.

Banana Lockseed: "_**BANANA ARMS...KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**_"

Mordred was slightly taken aback upon seeing a huge banana appearing from the sky and inserted onto her master's head while he is suddenly encased in red armor before the huge banana disengages and forms the helmet and outer, bulky armor, and he now resembles an European knight. This made her inspired and assumes her Servant form and now the two knights began to duel, both summoned their weapins and began to clash weapons.

CLANG!

BA-DANG!

Saber of REd and Armored Fighter Baron began dueling in which both appeared to be in equal standings but in the next minutes she is starting to gain ground as she is slowly pushing Baron back, yet he wouldn't relent and fought back, managing to make her stagger back but her fierce nature enabled her to land a few blows and Baron is beginning to see the power in her, and this pushes him to act aggressively.

"_She really is strong...perhaps she can be of use to me once I learned the nature of this Holy Grail thing..._"

By then Baron thrusts his lance forward and is close to stabbing her throat, though he stopped as her sword is also aimed at his throat, and both appeared to reach a stalemate, and both lowered their weapons as he appeared satisfied with the outcome.

"Hmph. You're not bad."

"I say the same to you."

"You really are strong."

"Thank you for the compliment...and I didn't expect you to have THAT kind of power...I almost mistook you for a Servant."

"Then come with me...I will seek out this someone who would tell me about this Holy Grail war..."

"Your wish is my command..."

"Will you fight by my side?"

"I shall."

Ryouma then asked Saber to accompany him to Fuyuki City which she readily agreed, though he sees some problem that her appearance might attract unwanted attention but she stated that she can stay in "spiritual form" if he wishes that she not attract any unwanted attention, which he nodded so she "vanishes" while he boards a bus that would take him to Kobe prefecture where Fuyuki City is situated.

**-x-**

At Fuyuki City, the scene shifts to Kotomine Church, where Rin brought Shirou in and Saber decided to wait outside as the two teens went inside and there she called out for Kotomine, and there she explained to him about the situation where Shirou became the 7th Master yet he is unaware of the current Holy Grail, and there Kotomine decided to tell Shirou about the history of the Holy Grail as well as the previous war.

"So...you are the seventh Master..."

"So what's this Holy Grail War and why am I involved in this..."

"Because it is FATE."

"Really...?"

"Yes...may I know your name?"

"Shirou Emiya"

"Huh? "Emiya" you say...?"

"Yes..."

Kotomine then explained the history of the previous Holy Grail Wars, but after learning of the 7th Master's identity, he decided to leave out the important ones and vaguely tells him how this "tournament works", and how to win this battle and the ultimate prize, as well as explaining what went on in the last war, which was related to the "great fire" that involved Shirou being the sole survivor. Hearing this made Shirou feel disgust and after learning on how to defeat the other masters, he decided to join in on the tournament so that once he became the victor, he would use that wish to permanently put a stop to the succeeding Grail Wars and to prevent another incident like the great fire from happening again.

With that, Shirou and Rin left with Kotomine proclaiming that the war is now in full swing.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Caster smirked as her first plan was a success as she has coaxed Ryouma in to coming towards Fuyuki City with his acquired Servant, and now she is about to unleash her second phase of her plans as she glances at her "globe" where the faces of **Taiki Kudo**, **Takeru Takaishi**, **Masaru Daimon**, and **Jyou Kido** are shown and she is randomly choosing whom she would target next.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and this is where the final two of the seven participants, Rin and Shirou, debut as Masters as they finally "summoned" their servants. Now that the seven masters are completed, this officially starts the 5th Holy Grail War, but this also starts the twist as Caster's plan is swinging in motion.

Moreover, Caster has succeeded in bringing forth her plans, as Ryouma has unofficially became a Master and used forbidden means to give him a Servant, and after some coaxing, he is now heading for Fuyuki City to seek out Kotomine so that he would be coaxed further to join the Holy Grail War.

And surprisingly, this servant is from the Great Holy Grail War of **_Fate/Apocrypha_**, Saber of Red. This is fitting as her Master also has the motif of a knight. You also get to see a brief battle between Saber of Red and Armored Fighter Baron, and this is just a preview of what lies ahead, as Masters, Servants, and even Armored Fighters will soon collide.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Part two of this arc is underway as another Armored Fighter is unwillingly chosen to become a master and receives a Servant, which would result in him being coaxed to head for Fuyuki City as well.

* * *

_**Dramatis Personae:**_

Here are list of some characters appearing in this fic, and which series they belonged to so that you would be familiar with them...

**Character**: Ryouma Mogami

**Series**: Digimon Xros Wars

**Role**: Ryouma Mogamiis the leader of a rival team of Hunters to the new Xros Heart. As a Hunter, Ryouma looks for Digimon that are the most powerful, although he will avoid those that he cannot control.

Ryouma is a boy who owns a green Fusion Loader. He is the leader of his Digimon hunting team, consisting of Ren and Airu. He is aware of Taiki's actions in the Digital World, witnessing the battle between OmegaShoutmon and Tactimon and later the final battle between the Xros Heart United Army and spends his time watching Xros Heart to understand their method of fighting, and is rather curious on Tagiru's ability on hunting.

Despite his cold and powerful exterior, he seems to be an honorable hunter, as seen when he returned Gumdramon to Tagiru after the partners got into a dispute. He also assisted the Fusion Fighters with fighting SuperStarmon and allowed his team to join forces with Xros Heart to hunt Betsumon. Following the fight with SuperStarmon, Ryouma meets the Old Clock Store Owner in regards to how effective his strength really is.

Four years after Quartzmons defeat, he mysteriously began to act rather cold and is seemingly obsessed in acquiring strength while bordering on arrogance rior to forming a dance team and joining the Invess games that led to a new rivalry with Taiki, as well as acquiring the Lock Driver and the Banana Lockseed to become **Armored Fighter Baron**.

Through Casters magical machination he becomes a Magus against his will and is given a servant in the form of Mordred, aka Saber of Red, and through Casters coaxing he heads off to Fuyuki City to seek out Kirei Kotomine to get answers as well as to how to join and win the tournament for the Holy Grail War.

**-x-**

**Character**: Saber Of Red/Red Saber

**Series**: Fate/Apocrypha

**Role**: Saber's identity is ******Mordred**, **The Knight of Treachery**, and the "son" of King Arthur, but she is actually female despite being raised as the secret male heir to the throne. She was conceived between Altria and her sister, Morgan le Fay, through unorthodox circumstances. Altria, normally female, was a pseudo-male at the time due to Merlin's magecraft, so Morgan enchanted her with a spell to extract sperm from her. Morgan developed it within her own ovary, and made the child into a homunculus clone of Altria. Due to her status as a homunculus, she was given a much faster growth period than a regular human being, and her life span was far shorter. She was raised in secret and told to hide her status and obey the king until the time was right.

Resulting from that, the distrust of the Round Table towards the King spread, and the reigns of power in Camelot were seized once the King departed for the Rome expedition. Mordred became the leader of the rebellion, representing the national discontent towards Arthur. After the King finally returned from a long and tiresome battle, Mordred raged, claiming that she hated the King and that only she was fit for the throne. The truth of the matter was that she only wanted to be accepted by Altria and wanted to be called "son" by her. The conflict eventually lead towards a final fight, where both armies were dying in heated battle. The few knights that stayed with the King soon died off, leaving only the two of them standing.

The two faced each other on a hill of swords, where Mordred pointed out that the country had ended and that the victor no longer mattered because everything was gone. Blaming the situation on the King for not giving her the crown, she asked if the King hated the "son of Morgan" that much. Altria emotionlessly replied, "Not once did I despise you. There was only one reason I would not give you the throne. You didn't have the capacity of a King." Mordred charged forward while driven on by passion, and was eventually defeated in single combat, collapsing while still impaled by a spear. Freed of the mask forced upon her, with a face identical to her "father", she said "...Father", all while reaching out to touch the King with blood-soaked hands at least once, but was not even granted that wish as she fell. Due to being bound by a strong curse, Mordred still swung her sword after her death, leaving a fatal wound on Altria who later died of her wounds.

Though she died, Caster uses an unrevealed forbidden spell that summons her and Mordred ends u being summoned to Ryouma Mogami's side, where she is under the impression that he is her Master, which led to a rather uneasy alliances and she went along with Ryouma to head for Fuyuki City.


	4. New Masters And Servants part 2

**Battle Royale For The Holy Grail**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Fate/Stay Night** is owned by Type Moon  
**Kamen Rider Gaim** is owned by Ishimori Productions  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay, a couple of reviews, but still it's enough to give me inspiration to bring out the next chapter, and this will put more emphasis on the plot where last chapter left off, in which Caster plan has succeeded on making Ryouma Mougami one of the NEW Masters, resulting in him gaining a NEW Servant and coaxed him to head to Fuyuki City, and now she is about to commence the same plot on the other "Armored Fighters", and formulate a plan to exploit them to her advantage and use them as pawns in her plans to win the recently opened Holy Grail War.

Last chapter also showed Rin Tosaka summoning her servant while Shirou "summoned" Saber, and now both teens are debriefed on the "rules and regulations" about the Holy Grail Wars. Now you will get to see the 2nd of the five NEW Masters and which Servant would be revealed...

* * *

At Fuyuki City, the scene shifts to Kotomine Church, where Rin brought Shirou in and Saber decided to wait outside as the two teens went inside and there she called out for Kotomine, and there she explained to him about the situation where Shirou became the 7th Master yet he is unaware of the current Holy Grail, and there Kotomine decided to tell Shirou about the history of the Holy Grail as well as the previous war.

"So...you are the seventh Master..."

"So what's this Holy Grail War and why am I involved in this..."

"Because it is FATE."

"Really...?"

"Yes...may I know your name?"

"Shirou Emiya"

"Huh? "Emiya" you say...?"

"Yes..."

Kotomine then explained the history of the previous Holy Grail Wars, but after learning of the 7th Master's identity, he decided to leave out the important ones and vaguely tells him how this "tournament works", and how to win this battle and the ultimate prize, as well as explaining what went on in the last war, which was related to the "great fire" that involved Shirou being the sole survivor. Hearing this made Shirou feel disgust and after learning on how to defeat the other masters, he decided to join in on the tournament so that once he became the victor, he would use that wish to permanently put a stop to the succeeding Grail Wars and to prevent another incident like the great fire from happening again.

With that, Shirou and Rin left with Kotomine proclaiming that the war is now in full swing.

* * *

_**Battle Of Destiny**_ by _**KOKIA**_  
(OST from _**Dragon Nest**_)

_Eniimashia kk"useiiy  
Rumunas"akta  
Titerna woo s"ek toor nut  
Jienii s"umutiseina  
Damukk"unajjia  
Mikk"oohi tt"uo ss"ia  
Oo ss"ehr mat  
_ _  
Toki wo koete mo nao tsudzuiteru  
Itsu no jidai mo sukuimotome  
Nageku monotachi tatakau monotachi  
Subete wo kaeru tatakai nara  
_ _  
Eniimashia kk"useiiy  
Rumunas"akta  
Titerna woo s"ek toor nut  
Jienii s"umutiseina  
Damukk"unajjia  
Mikk"oohi tt"uo ss"ia  
Oo ss"ehr  
Kk"aime ww"ankk"at  
Kk"aiw"ar oss"anak  
Ss"aknar nonak w"ou_

* * *

**_ch. 4: _****_Atarashī Masutā to Sābanto_****_ part 2  
_**

Outside, Kotomine Church, Shirou and Saber stared at Rin as both parties are about to go separate ways after meeting with Kotomine and there Rin made it known that now that he knows about the Holy Grail War, they would be enemies as they are after the other Masters and Servants in order to defeat them and win to get the "prize", which is the Holy Grail. Deep inside, Rin doesn't want to fight Shirou, but if this is fate, then she has no choice but to fight him.

"So now you know, right?"

"Well...yeah..."

"Then you know that we're enemies, I take it?"

"Um..."

"So brace yourself...because I won't go easy on you the next time we meet!"

"Do we have to...?"

"Yes!"

"However..."

But Shirou smiled and stated that he rather have Rin as a friend than an opponent which she was taken aback, and after that he and Saber left, leaving Rin flustered at what she was just told, and sighed as she wondered if Shirou has what it takes to be a Master and win this war. After that she leaves as well and wondered what her next course of action would be now that ALL seven Masters and Servants have appeared.

**-x-**

An hour later, Ryouma Mougami arrived at Fuyuki City, and managed to find some bystanders and asked any of them if they know anything about Kotomine Church, which he got the answer and went to the direction where he was told. However, along the way he stumbled onto some two groups of Yakuza gang who are about to exchange a pair of briefcases that contain money, which Ryouma nonchalantly walked passed them, which drew the ire, and the apprehension of the gang members thinking that they would be exposed, and they all surrounded the teen.

"Halt!"

"Hmm...?"

"You! You have the nerve walking past us!"

"So what?"

"You saw us! Which means we can't let you live!"

"Hmph!"

"How dare you!"

"Let's kill him!"

Ryouma scoffed as he walked passed them, but one of the gangsters pointed a gun at him yet the teen is calm and cool and asked if they have a "death wish" which caused the two groups to get amused, seeing that the teen is "suicidal" and stated that it is HE who will die, but Ryouma smirked as he snapped his fingers and "Red Saber" (in full armor) appeared out of the blue and she seemingly knew what her master wished for and began beating up the gangsters brutally, leaving them bloodied and fractured which they began begging for mercy.

"AAIIIEEEE!"

"GGGYYYAAHHH!"

"MY ARMS!"

"SAVE ME!"

"A MONSTER!"

"AN ASSASSIN!"

"SPARE ME!"

"HELP!"

Ryouma smirked as he saw two briefcases and discovered them to contain cash, and he took them with him and left, which his Servant disappeared as well leaving the two Yakuza gangs battered, humiliated and terrified. After some 20 minutes Ryouma arrived at Kotomine Church and proceeded to go inside, and looked around, wondering if this is the right place where the caller (which was Caster) instructed him, and as he loitered around, Kotomine came, surprised to see that he got a "visitor" and decided to "accommodate" him so as to get him out.

"Ahh...a visitor...this very late...what can I do for you?"

"Are you the priest here?"

"The one you speak to..."

"Then you are the one I seek..."

"You sure are confident...what is it that you wish to seek me for?"

"I was told...to ask you about this Holy Grail War..."

"Pardon?"

"The caller said you know this..."

Kotomine raised an eyebrow when told that Ryouma came here to get answers about the Holy Grail War and about the Masters and Servants, and tries to pretend not to know anything, and attempts to steer clear from the topic, but when the teen revealed his "mark", Kotomine went still, slightly surprised to see that an "8th Master" has appeared, and wondered what to do since the Holy Grail War is accommodated for only seven masters and Servants.

"Where...did you get that?"

"It appeared out of nowhere..."

"And...?"

"A Servant appeared afterwards...and this caller told me you know how this tournament works...between masters and Servants...whatever you call it. The caller even stated that a prize...an ultimate power it claims...will be awarded to the winner...what can you say about that?"

"Really...?"

"If this turn out to be a lie and it wasted my time coming here..."

"How strange..."

"What was that?"

"Very well...I will tell you..."

While a bit problematic about how to sort this, he came to the realization that this might be a good way to have the teen duke it out with the seven others and decided to tell Ryouma about the Holy Grail War, the advantage and disadvantages and what's at stake, as well as winning the "ultimate prize". When told that the Holy Grail can grant the winner any wish, including attaining "power", Ryouma appeared to be enticed, since he always wanted power, but for a personal reason that doesn't appear to border malevolent craving.

Ryouma then accepted and leaves the church with Kotomine "congratulating" the teen and wishes him luck. As Ryouma left the church, a smirk appeared as he has something in store for the teen and wondered what good this would do to him and went back inside his quarters as he wondered how an eight Master came to light, and if this is possible, this may be a good thing for this tournament.

**-x-**

About several minutes later, Ryouma is walking the road, pondering on which place he should stay, as he is told that he'll have to spend his time in Fuyuki City since the other Masters are situated here and seeing that if he return to Kyoto, the other Servants might go there just to find him, and he doesn't want Team Baron to get dragged in so he decided to look for an inn to settle in for the time being. However, he paused as he sensed that he is being followed and turn around, where a Servant appeared before him. It was Lancer.

"Yo!"

"What's this...?"

"I sensed something from you..."

"So?"

"That means you're a Master..."

"And what if I am?"

"That's strange...the Holy Grail War can only accommodate seven Masters and seven Servants...I can't believe there's an eight master here...Oh well...I guess that's okay..."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well...since you saw me..."

As Lancer made it clear that he will face anyone who has seen him, he raised his spear and is ready to do a lethal blow, but is taken aback when Ryouma brought out his Banana Lockseed and unlocked it before placing it inside the Lock Driver, which Lancer appeared to be bemused as to what Ryouma is up to.

Banana Lockseed: "BANANA..."

"Eh? A huge banana...?"

"Looks like you'll be my first opponent in this Grail war..."

"I see...having a feast before you die?"

"Don't take it the wrong way...you'll be the one who will die..."

"Heh...you seem to be confident...knowing you're death is coming in mere seconds..."

"You really are a fool..."

"What?"

"Those who bark without finding out are the weaklings...so now you will feel the taste of power I acquired. Henshin."

Ryouma then places the Lockseed inside the Lock Driver and prepares his transformation which made Lancer a little suspicious.

Banana Lockseed: **_"LOCK ON..._**"

Lancer looked up seeing a huge banana appearing from the sky just as Ryouma's body is encased in red armor, and then the teen presses the "cutting blade" of the Lock Driver which causes the banana to fall down on the teen's head, and seconds later it formed the helmet and outer armor of the teen, which Lancer is somewhat surprised to see the teen appeared like an armored knight, as Ryouma now transformed into Armored Fighter Baron.

Banana Lockseed: "**_BANANA ARMS...KNIGHT OF SPEAR!_**"

At first surprised, Lancer composed himself seeing that Baron's appearance is just show and proceeded to attack him, but Baron brought out his lance and deflected the attack and their weapons clashed, and to Lancer's surprise, Baron's pose appeared to be that of a real knight, having maintained his stance and composure unlike Shirou, and is similar to Saber's stance, unable to budge the armored teen.

"Huh?"

"Hmph."

"What power...are you really a Master?"

"So...regretting about bragging carelessly?"

"Heh...you're all show..."

"Then how about I up the ante then?"

"Bring it on!"

"Hmph."

Refusing to be intimidated, Lancer backed away before moving forward to get an opening and tries a vertical thrust, but Baron managed to anticipate the move and blocked it with his lance and as the two are pushing their weapons forward, Baron managed to move his right foot and stomped on Lancer's weapon, disarming him and then punched him on the face, causing the Servant to back away, blood soon dripped from his nostril and was quite insulted to be struck by a mere Master, feeling humiliated and decided to rush things by using his Noble Phantasm.

"**GAE BORG!**"

As Lancer's spear glowed with energy, Baron sees this and anticipate the move as he presses the "cutting blade" of his Lock Driver to prepare for a counterattack.

Banana Lockseed: "**_BANANA SQUASH!_**"

As Lancer makes his move, so was Baron and they thrust their weapons charged with their respective energies and their weapons collided, which causes a chain of energies flowing around them and the impact caused the two combatants to back away, and Lancer is surprised, and dismayed that his attack has been deflected the second time and as before, he is forced to back away because his orders were to test out Ryouma and see if he is a threat, which appeared to be the case as his Gae Borg was deflected again. As Lancer walked away, Baron asked if he is conceding, which the Servant reluctantly confirms, but vowed that the next meeting will be a different matter.

After Lancer left, Baron got into a mental conversation with Red Saber, which the Servant was quite impressed at how her Master handled himself against another Servant.

"Not bad."

"You saw it?"

"Yes...I'm amazed that you managed to hold on your own against a lancer-class Servant..."

"Are the other Servants like that?"

"I suppose..."

"Then the road to seeking this power officially starts..."

"Summon me if you wish to use my power..."

"I will."

After that, Baron removed the Banana Lockseed and is de-armored himself and leaves the scene as well, looking for a place to stay in as the night is getting late.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to Kyoto, where you can see that the scene zoomed towards outside the Takaishi Manor, where Takeru arrived from his secret meeting with Team Gaim, just as his elder brother, Yamato is about to leave the manor as he is heading for **Yggdrassil Corporation**, and as the two siblings left, he tells him that he is off to an important work and reminded his younger brother not to neglect his studies.

"Nii-san..."

"Late again?"

"Yes...cram school...as usual."

"Fine. I'll be late at work tonight..."

"Be careful then..."

"I will...and don't forget your studies...once you graduated...you will work at my side..."

"Of course..."

"Then goodnight..."

After Yamato left the manor, Takeru is about to go inside when he noticed that the ground is glowing and out came skeletal creatures, and they all appeared to go after him, which Takeru is taken aback and is about to bring out his Lock Driver when he noticed his left hand glowing where a red mark-like symbol appeared, and as the creatures are about to get him, the mark on his hand glowed brighter and the ground lit as white light emanated and out came what appeared to be a human-sized figure, who appeared to be angelic, and is holding a spear, and wings are seen flapping, which created a gust of wind that caused the creatures to fall back, and then the angelic-like entity stared at Takeru, engaging in a brief conversation.

"I have arrived...and answered your summon..."

"Eh?"

"Are you my Master...?"

"What...an...angel...?"

"That mark on your hand...it confirms that you are my Master..."

"What...what are you...?"

"I am your Servant...Lancer."

"A...white...Lancer...?"

But as the creatures rose back to their feet, the angelic-like figure, who identified himself as **White Lancer**, brought out his staff and flew towards the creatures and moved in fast speed as if a bird is flying straight to catch its prey, using his staff and speed to take out the creatures in an awe-like fashion which the fight lasted less than a minute while Takeru was speechless at what is happening before him, having been called a "Master" which he is unaware that this was part of Caster's plot to bring out new masters and Servants.

After the coast is clear, White Lancer approached Takeru and pointed out the red symbol on the teen's left backhand, and there Takeru saw it, but then he saw the butler about to come out after hearing the sounds of explosion and light, and by the time the butler came out, all he see is Takeru, in which the teen assured that everything is okay, and when the butler went inside the manor, Takeru noticed that White Lancer is not around, and he sighed as he thought that White Lancer has left and went back to his bedroom.

As soon as he entered his bedroom, he glanced at the back of his left hand where he saw the crest symbol and wondered what this means which by then White Lancer "phased" through Takeru's window and pointed out to the boy's left hand stating that the symbol is proof that he was summoned by a Master, and told Takeru that HE is his Master, which Takeru was baffled until the telephone on his room rang, and in his confusion, he accidentally pressed the record button, as as he answered it, his conversation with the caller, who turn out to be Caster, is now being recorded.

"Hello, young man..."

"Who is this..."

"It's not important who I am...the important matter is you."

"Me?"

"Yes...I take it you just got that mark on your left hand...and that a Servant appeared before you..."

"What...? How did you know about that?"

"That means you become a "Master"...and soon there are others who would come after your life...and those who hold dear to you..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Believe me...you are in danger...so you must head for Fuyuki City at once..."

"Why would I...?"

"That's the only way to save those you care deeply...and once you arrive at Fuyuki City...seek out the priest named Kotomine...he will tell you what to do..."

While told that he must head for Fuyuki City at once, Takeru is having second thoughts about leaving, but when recalling his encounter with the skeletal army, he felt that this might put citizens at risk even when he fights as Ryugen, and not wanting his family put in danger even with Taiki's help, and fearing for the safety of Team Gaim, Takeru reluctantly decided to heed Caster's advice and puts down the phone, and tells White Lancer to take him to Fuyuki City while holding a map to serve as his guide.

Outside, one of the Takaishi maids arrived after doing an errand, and as she is about to enter the gate, she saw Takeru being carried by White Lancer as both flew to the air, and this caused the maid to shriek out and fainted, which attracted the other maids, in which by this time Takeru and his Servant are already gone as they leave Kyoto and head for Kobe prefecture, unaware of what they accidentally left behind.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and here you get to see the 2nd of the new Masters and Servant, which he is based on the Digimon, Angemon. Although he is also based on the Greek Mythology character, Icarus which is fitting since he and Takeru are innocent yet eager to take on risks that went in front of them.

Once again, Caster has succeeded in bringing forth her plans, first she succeeded in making Ryouma an unofficially Master in which she used forbidden means to give him a Servant, and did the same to Takeru, resulting in him making a new Master and giving him a Servant of his own, and after some coaxing, he is now heading for Fuyuki City to seek out Kotomine so that he would be coaxed further to join the Holy Grail War.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Part three of this arc is underway as another Armored Fighter is unwillingly chosen to become a master and receives a Servant, which would result in him being coaxed to head for Fuyuki City as well.

And lastly, Baron gets to meet one of the seven existing Masters, which would cause some tension between the two characters before a fight breaks out...

* * *

**_Dramatis Personae:_**

Here are list of some characters appearing in this fic, and which series they belonged to so that you would be familiar with them...

**Character**: Takeru Takaishi

**Series**: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02

**Role**: is a member of Team Gaim, nicknamed "TK"by the others. His father owns the Yggdrasill Corporation and he will inherit it, alongside his brother, Yamato. He hides this fact, as well as how he goes to an elite high school and is from a rich background from the others as he enjoys being part of Team Gaim and wants to walk his own path in life.

After Taiki's near death encounter with a white-colored Armored Fighter which forces Taiki to recover from his injuries, Takeru seeks out and convinces Sid The Lock Dealer to give him a LOck Driver. From there, Takeru becomes Team Gaim's second Armored Fighter, with a Chinese warrior-theme, where he was given the name "**Armored Fighter Ryugen**".

**-x-**

**Character**: White Lancer

**Series**: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02

**Role**: He is a Lancer-type Servant whose identity is based on the Greek mythological character, **Icarus**, and is the son of the master craftsman Daedalus. The main story told about Icarus is his attempt to escape from Crete by means of wings that his father constructed from feathers and wax. He ignored instructions not to fly too close to the sun, and the melting wax caused him to fall into the sea where he drowned.

Icarus's father Daedalus, a talented and remarkable Athenian craftsman, built the Labyrinth for King Minos of Crete near his palace at Knossos to imprison the Minotaur, a half-man, half-bull monster born of his wife and the Cretan bull. Minos imprisoned Daedalus himself in the labyrinth because he gave Minos' daughter, Ariadne, a clew (or ball of string) in order to help Theseus, the enemy of Minos, to survive the Labyrinth and defeat the Minotaur.

Daedalus fashioned two pairs of wings out of wax and feathers for himself and his son. Daedalus tried his wings first, but before taking off from the island, warned his son not to fly too close to the sun, nor too close to the sea, but to follow his path of flight. Overcome by the giddiness that flying lent him, Icarus soared through the sky curiously, but in the process he came too close to the sun, which melted the wax. Icarus kept flapping his wings but soon realized that he had no feathers left and that he was only flapping his bare arms, and so Icarus fell into the sea in the area which today bears his name, the Icarian Sea near Icaria, an island southwest of Samos.

Similar to what happened to Ryouma Mogami, Caster used a forbidden spell which makes Takeru a Master and Icarus ends up becoming Takeru's Servant, and through Caster's trickery both head for Fuyuki City to get answers.

White Lancer visually resembles the Digimon, **Angemon**.


	5. New Masters And Servants part 3

**Battle Royale For The Holy Grail**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Fate/Stay Night** is owned by Type Moon  
**Kamen Rider Gaim** is owned by Ishimori Productions  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay, a couple of reviews, but still it's enough to give me inspiration to bring out the next chapter, and this will put more emphasis on the plot where last chapter left off, in which Caster plan has succeeded on making Ryouma Mougami one of the NEW Masters, resulting in him gaining a NEW Servant and coaxed him to head to Fuyuki City, and now she is about to commence the same plot on the other "Armored Fighters", and formulate a plan to exploit them to her advantage and use them as pawns in her plans to win the recently opened Holy Grail War.

Last chapter also showed Rin Tosaka summoning her servant while Shirou "summoned" Saber, and now both teens are debriefed on the "rules and regulations" about the Holy Grail Wars. Now you will get to see the 2nd of the five NEW Masters and which Servant would be revealed...

* * *

Inside the Takaishi Manor, the other maids are trying to rouse their fellow maid after taking her inside, and they are baffled as to what caused her to shriek and faint, as the butler brought a glass of water to give in case the fainted maid wakes up, and wishing not to bother Takeru, he told the other maids to keep an eye on their fellow maid as he goes up to Takeru's room to check on him to see if he is asleep.

But after knocking on his room and getting no answer, the butler went inside and to his surprise, Takeru wasn't there and went down to ask the other maids if they have seen Takeru or not, which tension slowly mounts as they argued among themselves over Takeru's disappearance after checking the entire manor and wielded zero results.

"Have you seen master Takeru?"

"No...wasn't he at his bedroom? We saw him went upstairs..."

"He's not at his room..."

"But...we didn't see him come here..."

"And the gate is locked..."

"This is bad...you...check the other rooms and see if master Takeru is there..."

"Sir...I checked the rooms...the young master is not there...!"

"That can't be...!"

Everyone is now problematic as to how they would tell Yamato that his younger brother has gone missing and the night is getting late.

* * *

_**Battle Of Destiny**_ by _**KOKIA**_  
(OST from _**Dragon Nest**_)

_Eniimashia kk"useiiy  
Rumunas"akta  
Titerna woo s"ek toor nut  
Jienii s"umutiseina  
Damukk"unajjia  
Mikk"oohi tt"uo ss"ia  
Oo ss"ehr mat  
_ _  
Toki wo koete mo nao tsudzuiteru  
Itsu no jidai mo sukuimotome  
Nageku monotachi tatakau monotachi  
Subete wo kaeru tatakai nara  
_ _  
Eniimashia kk"useiiy  
Rumunas"akta  
Titerna woo s"ek toor nut  
Jienii s"umutiseina  
Damukk"unajjia  
Mikk"oohi tt"uo ss"ia  
Oo ss"ehr  
Kk"aime ww"ankk"at  
Kk"aiw"ar oss"anak  
Ss"aknar nonak w"ou_

* * *

**_ch. 5: _****_Atarashī Masutā to Sābanto_****_ part 3  
_**

Outside the streets, Shirou is seen heading towards a convenience store to buy food supplies after what happened earlier in the night, and after assuring to Saber that he will be okay, the teen is sure that nothing bad would happen since he hasn't encountered any other Masters, and this attitude would soon turn against him now that he is "seen" by rival Masters and would take advantage of this situation.

This appeared to be the case after 30 minutes as Shirou is walking home when he came across a passing Ryouma Mougami and there the other teen notices the crest on Shirou's hand and recognizes it as the "mark" of a Master and began to confront him which the 7th master started to feel tension at how his encounter would turn ugly. He wondered if the other teen confronting is a Master or not and tries to handle the situation diplomatically.

"You..."

"Yes?"

"That mark on your hand..."

"Huh? What about it?"

"That means you're a "Master"...meaning you're in this Holy Grail War..."

"What? What are you..."

"You can't hide it...I know you're a participant..."

"Wait...can't we settle this without violence...?"

At first Shirou tries talk his way out of this, but then Ryouma makes himself clear that he will win the Holy Grail war and intends to defeat the other Masters though he clarifies that he has no intention to kill and instead demanded that Shirou surrender the "command spells" seen on the back of his hand, which Shirou reluctantly turns down, reasoning that he will need the command spells to use his Servants to put a stop to the Holy Grail and defeat the other Masters who intends to hurt innocent people, which Ryouma finds himself amused as it reminded him of Taiki's resolve.

"Hmph...you reminded me of someone...someone who is also gutless and spineless..."

"What?"

"Like that person I know...when he was given a "gift"...he takes it for granted...not making use of that power...he just babbles about defending the weak...and that makes you weak as well..."

"You have no right judging me! What's wrong with protecting the weak and the innocent? There's a saying here..."with great power comes great responsibility"! I won't use this power over something so trivial like personal gain!"

"Then I guess I should use this power to take yours..."

"I'm not handing over my "Command Spells"!"

"Then have it your way..."

"I will defend myself as well as defending the innocents...!"

Seeing that he needs to get things going, Ryouma brought out his Lockseed and unlocked it, which Shirou slowly recognizes it, and slowly realizing who his opponent is, much to his dismay and chagrin.

Banana Lockseed: "_**BANANA...**_"

"Huh?"

"Now have a gaze of my power..."

"That thing...it resembled a huge banana..."

"Hmph!"

"No way...you're that Armored Fighter from Kyoto!"

"Better do as I say and hand over your "Command Spells" while there's still time...once I transform...I might not be able to hold back..."

"My answer is still the same!"

"Fine...let your foolishness be your downfall!"

By then Ryouma places his Lockseed onto the Lock Driver where the giant banana appeared from the sky and slowly descends towards the user, and Shirou braces himself as Ryouma presses the Lock Driver's "cutting blade", in which he is encased in red armor and the giant banana fell on top of his head forming the helmet and outer armor, completing his transformation into an Armored Fighter.

Banana Lockseed: "**_BANANA ARMS...KNIGHT OF SPEAR!_**"

The scene shows that **Armored Fighter Baron** is now brandishing his weapon and is slowly approaching Shirou, as the seventh Master saw an abandoned broom stick and picked it up, thinking fast as he uses his magic of reinforcement to turn it into a suitable weapon to defend himself while Baron was quite bemused to see his target using a broomstick as his weapon of choice, though he is curious if Shirou is someone to be taken seriously given the conversation the red-haired teen gave.

"I won't give in to you!"

"Huh? A broomstick? Are you really that desperate?"

"I don;t want to fight you...but if you leave me no choice...!"

"What are you going to do? You know you have no chance against me..."

"..."

"What is he up to...?"

"Trace on!"

"Huh?"

"Material composition...Strengthening...complete!"

Thinking that Shirou is using magic, Baron presses on with the attack, striking his target with his lance but Shirou deflected it with the now-reinforced broomstick, which Baron is somewhat surprised that he felt that the broomstick is now as hard as his lance, and tries to push his way through and strikes again, only for his lance to be deflected. Baron now feels that Shirou is someone who can be considered taking seriously and began to attack aggressively, which forces Shirou to back away to get an opening for a counterattack.

"Hmph! So you do have a surprise...but is strengthening a small item enough for you to take me down? Show me what other powers you have...or else I will use a portion of my powers to take your "Command Spells!"!"

By then Shirou decided to take a risk and went forward to get an open strike, but Baron appeared to be more of an experienced combatant and dodged sideways and struck his target with the lance from behind, then tripped him down which he follows it with kicks to his ribcage before picking him up and delivered a barrage of punches. As the 7th Master staggered, Baron struck him with his lance and Shirou is down on the ground, and the Armored Fighter stepped on Shirou's chest with his left foot while pinning the left hand with his right foot, preparing to jab it with his lance.

"So...is this all you have?"

"Tch!"

"How about it? Give me your "Comand Spells" and I'll let you go unscathed..."

"I can't...and I won't!"

"Still stubborn up to the end?"

"Without them...I can't protect this city!"

"That is your answer?"

"You heard me! I won't hand them over! Besides...I only got them...and I don't know how to give them up...but even then...I won;t hand them over to the likes of you!"

Hearing that Shirou wouldn't give up his command spell, even after being told that he doesn't know how and that he needs it to protect the innocent, Baron is now ready to sever his target's right hand, but all of the sudden Saber appeared and uses her invisible sword to strike him, but Baron managed to intercept it and blocked the attack with his lance and yet the impact was strong enough to send him reeling to the ground, and this allowed Shirou to get up and compose himself.

"Master!"

"Saber!"

"I sensed a power...and why didn't you summoned me?"

"I...I don't..."

"That knight...his powers are quite faint...but I can sense them...is he a Servant?"

"No...probably a Master..."

"Really? Yet he appeared to block my attacks..."

"Trust me, Saber...he's human like me..."

After Shirou corrected her about Baron being a Master and not as a Servant, Saber went on a battle stance, and Baron did the same, seeing that he is facing a Servant and that she also bears the name "Saber", and he felt challenged to test her out, and both combatants stepped forward and clashed swords, which Saber slightly got the advantage as she moved quick and almost came close to striking him down as Baron managed to evade her sword strikes, yet he is a bit cautious after seeing and feeling her invisible sword.

Still wanting to test her out, Baron brought out three Lockseeds and unlocked them, summoning three human-sized Inves Digimons, and he ordered them to attack Saber, which the female Servant was taken aback at seeing them and this allowed the Invess Digimon to gang up on her, which Baron took the advantage of attacking her from behind, which he managed a few strikes before he narrowly missed her, only able to graze her cheek, but then Saber swings her weapon in a strong motion, slashing the three Invess Digimon, causing them to explode and then went after Baron.

"What power...so she is a Servant...then that means..."

As Saber did another swinging slash, Baron uses his lance to intercept the blow and though he managed to block it, the Armored Fighter could see blinding light emanating as both he and Saber are clashing with their weapons and each clashing strike from their weapons produces a near-blinding light and at the same time she was moving at fast speed in order to find an opening to strike back. While this is happening, Shirou managed to get another glimpse of the fight and noticed that Saber is still holding something yet he couldn't see what she is holding, as if the object she wield is somewhat invisible.

At this point, Baron had a mental conversation with Red Saber, and this is the moment she is waiting for.

"_So, Master..._"

"_Red Saber..._"

"_Enjoying yourself?_"

"_For the moment..._"

"_You know you can't win over her with THAT kind of power..._"

"_You want to come in and face her?_"

"_Yes...she and I have a score to settle..._"

"_Very well...come forth and show her your power!_"

As Saber stood still seeing that Baron appeared distracted, she demanded to know what he is doing and up to, only to feel someone placing a hand on her shoulder and when she turn around, her eyes widened as surprise, apprehension, and anger slowly seeped her, realizing who it was and learned that it was HER all along who became her now-thorn to her side.

"Hello, Arthuria..."

"YOU!"

"Yes..."ME"..."

"You're...you're a Servant too?!"

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"Damn you..."

"Oh come on..."

"I'LL TAKE YOUR LIFE, YOU TRAITOR!"

"Then allow me to give you a greeting..."

Red Saber, whose identity is Mordred, greeted Saber, whose real identity is Arthuria Pendragon, and punched her on her nose, causing the blue-armored Servant to reel back as Mordred summoned her armor and now she is in full battle gear, and stood beside Baron as the two are ready to take on Saber, which she is nursing a bleeding nostrils and Shirou appeared to be worried as this fight would further escalate in to a bloody battle.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Takeru and White Lancer arrived at Fuyuki City, and there he tells his Servant to "stay out of sight" while he asks for direction form any passerby on where to find the Kotomine Church, and after getting some answers, he followed the directions given to him and walked for a while until finding the church, which he slowly entered, seeing that it appeared to be abandoned and looked around while asking if there is someone here, which the call went unheeded until Kotomine came out and is rather surprised to see a teenager dressed in pajamas and rather humored him about curfew hours until Takeru brought the topic in question.

"Ah...a late night visitor..."

"Are you the priest in this city?"

"Yes...but...isn't it late for you to come here and make a confession? You should be in bed already..."

"I came here all of the sudden...because of..."

"Wait...are you...?"

"Yes...I'm from Kyoto...I got this crest...and someone told me about this Holy Grail war and about getting a Servant..."

"I see...very well, I will tell you..."

"Please do..."

Kotomine was again surprised when shown the "crest" coming from the teen's hand, and he is starting to get suspicious as to who is responsible for "creating" and sending in "unauthorized Masters", yet recalling how meeting Baron for the first time, and getting intel on Baron's "powers" in combat, he decided that this may well be beneficial to those he deem a threat to his plans and began to explain to Takeru the "rules and regulations" about the Holy Grail War. After hearing it, Takeru appeared to be uninterested until when told that the other Masters and Servants will not only target him, but also innocent people who gets dragged in, and when realizing that his friends, especially Team Gaim, may get caught in the crossfire, Takeru reluctantly decided to enter the tournament to defeat the Masters and Servants who would cause harm here in Fuyuki City and other places in Japan.

As Takeru leaves the church, Kotomine summons Lancer and tells him to test out the "newest addition" as well as to see what class his Servant is, which Lancer sighed and obliges, though he felt that this might be interesting seeing that testing out Takeru would be a good way to know his opponent and what counter plans would be used against them.

After some five minutes, Takeru is considering heading back to Kyoto to get some spare clothes and come up with an excuse to leave his home when Lancer appeared and tries to stab him, which White Lancer appeared and uses his staff to deflect Lancer's and the two servants stared at each other, which the blond-haired teen brought out and puts on the Lock Driver, getting ready in case things get intense, while at the same time slowly guessing that what Kotomine stated earlier is the truth.

"I see...so part of this Holy Grail tournament is that someone would send a Servant and try to assassinate a Master...White Lancer...defeat him!"

As Lancer and White Lancer are fighting, Takeru watches on as he is making steps to anticipate a surprise attack, and when Lancer managed to get past his fellow Servant and is heading towards his other target, he is taken aback when he saw a "huge" grape appearing and saw it slowly inserting on Takeru's head just as the teen is encased in green and violet armor, then the huge grape forming the helmet and outer armor, giving him an Oriental look and the transformation is complete.

Budou Lockseed: "**_BUDOU ARMS...RYU, HOU...HA-HA-HA!_**"

Becoming **Armored Fighter Ryugen**, Takeru aims his Grape Blaster and is ready for a counterattack just as White Lancer stood beside Ryugen and are now ready to take the fight onto Lancer, as the Servant brandishes his Spear, not afraid to take the fight on the new Master and Servant, while wondering if Ryugen is a similar case to Baron seeing the similarities between the two Armored Fighters.

"_First a Master dressed in armor and resembled a banana-themed knight...now a green-armored, grape-themed knight...is fruits getting over me...? I wonder what my Master would think of this?_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the fight escalates in to a full-blown battle between Masters and Servants - the first seven and the newcomers. Now that the die has been cast, this officially starts the 5th Holy Grail War, as the twist in Caster's plan is swinging in motion, just as she had hoped now that she has increased her options on how to deal with the competition.

Armored Fighter Baron got his first taste of Holy Grail battle as he came across Shirou and is close to defeating him until Saber saves Shirou at the last minute, and as in the legend of King Arthur, the feud between Arthuria and Mordred is now ready to come forth as the two Servants are about to get rough, with Shirou forced to be a spectator due to his inability to lend support other than reinforcement sorcery..

And surprisingly, Ryugen makes his "debut" as a Master as Lancer targeted him only for White Lancer to foil things and thus a two-way battle is about to escalate.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Part three of this arc is underway as another Armored Fighter is unwillingly chosen to become a master and receives a Servant, which would result in him being coaxed to head for Fuyuki City as well, which would cause more "headaches" for Kotomine.

Meanwhile, two of the seven Masters and Servants will show up and this would interrupt the fight between Shirou and Baron, along with their Servants.


	6. New Masters And Servants part 4

**Battle Royale For The Holy Grail**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Fate/Stay Night** is owned by Type Moon  
**Kamen Rider Gaim** is owned by Ishimori Productions  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay, a couple of reviews, but still it's enough to give me inspiration to bring out the next chapter, and this will put more emphasis on the plot where last chapter left off, in which Caster plan has succeeded on making Ryouma Mougami one of the NEW Masters, resulting in him gaining a NEW Servant and coaxed him to head to Fuyuki City, and now she is about to commence the same plot on the other "Armored Fighters", and formulate a plan to exploit them to her advantage and use them as pawns in her plans to win the recently opened Holy Grail War.

Last chapter shows you the battle between Shirou and Armored Fighter Baron, which their fight was halted due to Saber and Red Saber's appearances, and now the fight will escalate further as more Masters and Servants will join in the mix, which fits the title of "battle royale" since its essentially every man for him/herself, though an alliances isn't ruled out since the viable option to stay alive is to take out the "biggest threat".

Also, see below how the battle between Ryugen and Lancer wound up before any answers can be made...

* * *

As Takeru leaves the church, Kotomine summons Lancer and tells him to test out the "newest addition" as well as to see what class his Servant is, which Lancer sighed and obliges, though he felt that this might be interesting seeing that testing out Takeru would be a good way to know his opponent and what counter plans would be used against them.

After some five minutes, Takeru is considering heading back to Kyoto to get some spare clothes and come up with an excuse to leave his home when Lancer appeared and tries to stab him, which White Lancer appeared and uses his staff to deflect Lancer's and the two servants stared at each other, which the blond-haired teen brought out and puts on the Lock Driver, getting ready in case things get intense, while at the same time slowly guessing that what Kotomine stated earlier is the truth.

"I see...so part of this Holy Grail tournament is that someone would send a Servant and try to assassinate a Master...White Lancer...defeat him!"

As Lancer and White Lancer are fighting, Takeru watches on as he is making steps to anticipate a surprise attack, and when Lancer managed to get past his fellow Servant and is heading towards his other target, he is taken aback when he saw a "huge" grape appearing and saw it slowly inserting on Takeru's head just as the teen is encased in green and violet armor, then the huge grape forming the helmet and outer armor, giving him an Oriental look and the transformation is complete.

Grape Lockseed: "**_BUDOU ARMS...RYU, HOU...HA-HA-HA!_**"

Becoming **Armored Fighter Ryugen**, Takeru aims his Grape Blaster and is ready for a counterattack just as White Lancer stood beside Ryugen and are now ready to take the fight onto Lancer, as the Servant brandishes his Spear, not afraid to take the fight on the new Master and Servant, while wondering if Ryugen is a similar case to Baron seeing the similarities between the two Armored Fighters.

"_First a Master dressed in armor and resembled a banana-themed knight...now a green-armored, grape-themed knight...is fruits getting over me...? I wonder what my Master would think of this?_"

* * *

_**Battle Of Destiny**_ by _**KOKIA**_  
(OST from _**Dragon Nest**_)

_Eniimashia kk"useiiy  
Rumunas"akta  
Titerna woo s"ek toor nut  
Jienii s"umutiseina  
Damukk"unajjia  
Mikk"oohi tt"uo ss"ia  
Oo ss"ehr mat  
_ _  
Toki wo koete mo nao tsudzuiteru  
Itsu no jidai mo sukuimotome  
Nageku monotachi tatakau monotachi  
Subete wo kaeru tatakai nara  
_ _  
Eniimashia kk"useiiy  
Rumunas"akta  
Titerna woo s"ek toor nut  
Jienii s"umutiseina  
Damukk"unajjia  
Mikk"oohi tt"uo ss"ia  
Oo ss"ehr  
Kk"aime ww"ankk"at  
Kk"aiw"ar oss"anak  
Ss"aknar nonak w"ou_

* * *

**_ch. 6: _****_Atarashī Masutā to Sābanto_****_ part 4  
_**

As Ryugen braces for any attack, White Lancer moves in and both he and Lancer began to clash weapons, which both of them are evenly matched and not letting up, though Lancer was keeping an eye on Ryugen, feeling intrigued at what this NEW Master can do and if he is as a threat like Baron and decided to try playing possum just to make White Lancer drop his guard, and pretended to act like he is discouraged which Takeru's Servant took the bait, and this allowed Lancer to sneak past his obstacle, surprising his fellow Servant.

"Okay...you win..."

"Huh? Just like that?"

"Yeah...I'm no match for you..."

"Hmph! Coward...leave now or else I..."

"Idiot!"

"What the...? He tricked me..."

"Now for you, boy!"

"Master...watch out!"

As Lancer appeared in front of Ryugen, he is about to execute the Gae Borga, but Ryugen somehow anticipated this and grappled onto Lancer's staff while pressing the "cutting blade" of his Lock Driver before aiming his Grape Blaster onto Lancer's chest, surprising the Servant at how well-prepared Ryugen is, much to his disbelief and surprise.

Grape Lockseed: "**_BUDOU SQUASH!_**"

Ryugen's Grape Blaster charged to full power and he fired it, hitting Lancer squarely on his chest and the impact sends him back and yet the Servant managed to use his left arm to absorb the impact but is still grazed by the assault, and that's where White Lancer came in and grabbed his fellow Servant by the arm and delivers a strong blow in the form of a powerful punch that would send Lancer far.

"**HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!**"

As the blow connected, Lancer was thrown away, and though hurt,the Servant managed to compose himself but then gets a telepathic message from his Master and is told to retreat for now, which he sighed as he gets another reprieve while at the same time wondering why he is sent to check out the new Masters and gets to play the "punching bag" as he knew he wouldn't get much benefit other than learning of the new Servants and their abilities. With that, Lancer fled, and White Lancer approached his master, who removed the Grape Lockseed and reverted back to normal.

"Master...are you...?"

"I'm okay..."

"I'm sorry I fell for that..."

"It's fine...at least we drove him away..."

"What are your plans now..."

"Master...?"  
"Well..."

After considering the circumstances he went through, Takeru decided not to return to Kyoto and instead asked his servant to go to his house to fetch some clothes and some of his personal items (such as cash and credit cards), which White Lancer obliges and left the scene to head for the Takaishi manor in Kyoto while Takeru looked around to see if he could find a place to stay as he realized the situation he is in and has to keep his guard up after recalling what Kotomine told him earlier.

**-x-**

Elsewhere in Kyoto, Baron and Saber got in to a tense standoff with both combatants are glaring at each other after the Armored Fighter was struck aside by Saber for interfering with his attempt to "remove" Shirou's Command Spells, and this made Baron feel challenged at seeing her abilities and wanted to test her out before deciding to summon his servant. Shirou watches as neither of the weapon-wielding Servants are making a move as one of them is planning on something. By then Saber makes her move and went forward and slashes her opponent with her "invisible sword", yet Baron blocked it with his lance and the impact almost made Baron stagger back, slowly acknowledging that his opponent's servant is strong.

Still wanting to test her out, Baron brought out three Lockseeds and unlocked them, summoning three human-sized Inves Digimons, and he ordered them to attack Saber, which the female Servant was taken aback at seeing them and this allowed the Invess Digimon to gang up on her, which Baron took the advantage of attacking her from behind, which he managed a few strikes before he narrowly missed her, only able to graze her cheek, but then Saber swings her weapon in a strong motion, slashing the three Invess Digimon, causing them to explode and then went after Baron.

"_Such power...so this is the power of a Servant...and similar to mine..._"

As Saber did another swinging slash, Baron uses his lance to intercept the blow and though he managed to block it, the Armored Fighter could see blinding light emanating as both he and Saber are clashing with their weapons and each clashing strike from their weapons produces a near-blinding light and at the same time she was moving at fast speed in order to find an opening to strike back. While this is happening, Shirou managed to get another glimpse of the fight and noticed that Saber is still holding something yet he couldn't see what she is holding, as if the object she wield is somewhat invisible.

At this point, Baron had a mental conversation with Red Saber, and this is the moment she is waiting for.

"_So, Master..._"

"_Red Saber..._"

"_Enjoying yourself?_"

"_For the moment..._"

"_You know you can't win over her with THAT kind of power..._"

"_You want to come in and face her?_"

"_Yes...she and I have a score to settle..._"

"_Very well...come forth and show her your power!_"

As Saber stood still seeing that Baron appeared distracted, she demanded to know what he is doing and up to, only to feel someone placing a hand on her shoulder and when she turn around, her eyes widened as surprise, apprehension, and anger slowly seeped her, realizing who it was and learned that it was HER all along who became her now-thorn to her side.

"Hello, Arthuria..."

"YOU!"

"Yes..."ME"..."

"You're...you're a Servant too?!"

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"Damn you..."

"Oh come on..."

"I'LL TAKE YOUR LIFE, YOU TRAITOR!"

"Then allow me to give you a greeting..."

Red Saber, whose identity is Mordred, greeted Saber, whose real identity is Arthuria Pendragon, and punched her on her nose, causing the blue-armored Servant to reel back as Mordred summoned her armor and now she is in full battle gear, and stood beside Baron as the two are ready to take on Saber, which she is nursing a bleeding nostrils and Shirou appeared to be worried as this fight would further escalate in to a bloody battle.

As the two servants began to battle, Baron decided to formulate a plan seeing that Saber would act as a hindrance in removing Shirou from the tournament, and recalling that Shirou is a "newcomer" and that he knows nothing much about the Command Spells, he decided to hold Shirou to prevent him from escaping, and brought out three more Lockseeds and unlocked them, summoning another three Invess Digimons and Baron ordered them to pin down the teen, which they did, and and now Baron decided to go in and assist his servant in dealing with Saber.

"Hold him down..."

"Hey!"

"Stay there until I'm done..."

"Get these things off me!"

"Hmph."

"Get them off me!"

"Whine all you want...I'll attend to you after I'm done with her..."

"Come back here!"

Meanwhile the battle between the two Saber-class servants escalated, with both of them clashing swords, with Saber in fury at Mordred's treachery, while Red Saber shows nothing to hide her brutal nature, despite wearing her armor, you can see through her glaring eyes display a mix of joy for battle and cruelty. Neither one of them appeared to get an advantage due to them being somewhat equal in power and agility, though Red Saber appeared to be a bit baffled and peeved at seeing Saber wielding an "invisible sword".

"What this?"

"Eh?"

"Wielding an invisible sword..."

"Shut up and fight!"

"What happened to your beloved Excalibur?"

"Forget that and fight me, you bastard!"

"My...so uptight..."

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

As the two Saber-class servants began to use their swords to push against one another, Red Saber continued to taunt her opponent as a way to distract her, which is her intention as Baron sneaked behind her and struck her with his lance, and as she staggered, this gives Red Saber the opening and does a vertical slash and Saber was staggering back as Baron punched the blue-armored servant on the face, causing her to stagger forward towards Red Saber as she greeted her with a punch to her forehead, dazing her as Baron presses the "cutting blade" on his Lock Driver twice.

Banana Lockseed: "**_BANANA AU LAIT!_**"

Baron then raises his lance as his weapon glowed with energy, and there you can see his lance energized as he uses it on Saber, smashing down his opponent with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from his lance, then does a horizontal strike, which sends her careening two streets away, and this leaves Shirou open and no one could interrupt Baron and Red Saber, as the two began to approached Shirou.

"Now then..."

"Saber...you from Kyoto...you power-hungry fiend!"

"Forget her and worry about yourself..."

"I won't give them to you!"

"Still stubborn, aren't you? Don't you value your own life?"

"Fine...I'll end your existence as a Master...be thankful I'll let you live..."

"!"

As Baron is about to administer the "cutting blow" to sever his target's left hand, Red Saber offers to do the task, which Baron felt that she wanted to do this task in a brutal way, which he tells her not to prolong it as he wanted to remove Shirou from the war without much suffering, which she tells her master that he is "too soft", but then their intentions were interrupted when Archer appeared, using his dual blades to keep the two back while doing a fast slash that destroyed the Invess Digimons, surprising Baron while Red Saber noticed it and sensed that Archer is a servant.

"What the...?"

"Master...get back!"

"The Invess Digimons...destroyed like that...?"

"That guy...he's a Servant!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...and I can tell he's an Archer-type..."

"Really...what power...and interesting..."

"Let me handle him, Master..."

By then Rin Tohsaka arrived and helps Shirou up, telling him that she and Archer sensed the aura while on patrol, and he thanked her for the help, which Red Saber attempts a sneak attack aimed at Tohsaka, but is intercepted by Archer, resulting in the two servants clashing weapons, which leaves Baron to confront the two teens, which he asks if Tohsaka is a Master or not, and when she confirms it, he demanded that she surrender her Command Spells so she would be spared, but instead Rin threw some jewels at him which he blocked it with his lance, resulting in the jewels to explode, and there Shirou tells Rin that Baron is both a Master and an Armored Fighter, which surprised her after hearing stories about them.

By then Saber arrived, sufficiently recovered and blocked Baron's path as she stood in front of the two teens, and as things appeared to worsen, something came in to the fray and caused some tension within the atmosphere as **Ilyasviel von Einbern** arrived, sitting on the shoulders of her servant, **Berserker** which Rin appeared apprehensive as pulls Shirou to get back as she used some of her spells to repel the servant but to no avail. By then Ilya greeted her opponents before turning her attention towards Baron.

"Good evening, everyone...hello Rin..."

"Ilyasviel von Einbern!"

"Hello, onii-chan...you finally got your Servant..."

"Eh?"

"Huh? You ,the red one..."

"Eh?"

"Ah! I saw you on the internet! You're one of those armored guys from Kyoto...in that Invess games!"

"That small girl...is she...?"

By then Saber makes her move and attempts to fight off Berserker, but in the next minute it became clear that Berserker clearly overmatches Saber, while Baron approaches Ilya, asking her if she really is a Master given her bodily appearances since he is unaware of her true age, which she appeared delighted but then gets rude when told that she is a "little girl".

"You..."

"Yes?"

"Are you a Master?"

"That's right...and you're that Armored fighter from Kyoto right? Baron is your name?"

"So you know about that...but you...you're just a a little girl..."

"WHAT?! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

"You are..."

"You're so rude...BERSERKER!"

By then their conversation was interrupted when Berserker threw Saber between them before she hits a wall, and as the massive servant approaches them, Baron went on the defensive as Berserker struck him with his weapon, which the Armored Fighter blocked with his lance only to be thrown back due to the impact, and this causes Red Saber to come in and struck Berserker from behind, managing to graze the servant before Baron recovers and attempts the same tactic he used on Saber, pressing the "cutting blade" on his Lock Driver twice.

Banana Lockseed: "**_BANANA AU LAIT!_**"

Baron then raises his lance as his weapon glowed with energy, and there you can see his lance energized as he uses it on Berserker, smashing down his opponent with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from his lance, hitting the servant on his torso, then does a horizontal strike, which struck him on his lower torso, in which smoke billowed as the move is enough to destroy a high-level Invess Digimon. Baron expected that he destroyed it after executing his finishing move at point-blank range.

However as the smoke cleared, Berserker stood still yet appeared to be unscathed and roared in fury as he swings his weapon and Baron narrowly dodged it, but the blow instead struck Saber as she had just got up and is struck down, and you can see blood dripping from her armor as Berserker attempts to repeat the move, only this time Shirou grabbed Saber and threw her out of harm's way only for him to get hit, and the blow is enough to kill him as blood smeared his entire side of his shirt, while Archer makes his move using a technique to power up his arrow and fired, hitting Berserker, but yet again he stood tall as Ilya saw what just happened, and felt that she lost the motivation to lead the attack and instead instructs her servant that they are leaving.  
"What a boring scene...let's go, Berserker...Rin...next time I will kill you for sure..."

As Ilya and Berserker left, Red Saber approached Baron just as Rin and Saber tended to what appeared to be a now-dead Shirou, and while Red Saber sees this as an opportunity to takeout Saber while she is weak, Baron felt that now is not the time as he reasons out that he needs to plan things out, while at the same time with Archer approaching, he sees no reason to hurry, and Red Saber grudgingly obeyed her master's will and both left, leaving Rin and Saber to check on Shirou.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at the entry border of Fuyuki City, where **Jyou Kido** arrived after the time now is 23:00, and he sighed as he wondered why he got "jinxed" into coming here yet when he glanced at the back of his left hand, the "crest" of a master is still there, and he wondered how and why this is happening, yet he felt that there is no course but to find the priest who would explain to him about the Holy Grail War and why he acquired a Servant even though he didn't do anything.

"Really...I thought it was a dream...but it's not...and Masaru-chan wouldn't believe me if I tell him..."

A flashback scene shows that after a practice session with Team Invitto, Jyou is heading home and passes by an alley when his left hand glowed and the ground lit which his "appointed" servant appeared, which resembled an a rather tall, anthropomorphic walrus, but is armed with a huge hammer and is identified as **Black Berserker**, in which the servant revealed that in his previous life, he is **Thor**. While Jyou appeared clam and collected, he is wondering how to make of this situation until skeletal-like entities appeared from the ground, freaking him a bit and is about to put on the Donguri Lockseed on his Lock Driver when Black Berserker went in to action, easily dispatching them.

By then he got a call from his cellphone and Jyou answered it, which turn out to be Caster, and she "charmed" her way in to convincing him to head for Fuyuki City to seek out Kotomine if he wants to stay alive and get his teammates from getting dragged in. Left with no choice, and wanting answers, Jyou ended up leaving Kyoto and heads for Fuyuki City, as he is too preoccupied with the events that he forgot to call Masaru and ask for his opinion.

Several minutes later, Jyou arrived at the Kotomine Church and braces himself to come inside, bracing himself to any eventuality once he gets answers from Kotomine himself, and what to do once told about the Holy Grail War, who to face and how to get out of this situation.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the fight escalates in to a full-blown battle between Masters and Servants - the first seven and the newcomers. Now that the die has been cast, this officially starts the 5th Holy Grail War, as the twist in Caster's plan is swinging in motion, just as she had hoped now that she has increased her options on how to deal with the competition.

Things really went chaotic, as Armored Fighter Baron got his first taste of Holy Grail battle as he came across Shirou and is close to defeating him until Saber saves Shirou at the last minute, and as in the legend of King Arthur, the feud between Arthuria and Mordred has commenced and come forth as the two Servants fought fiercely until Baron gave assistance to his servant and momentarily took Saber out.

Then Rin and Archer came in to assist, only for Ilya and Berserker crashing in, and this is the first time that Baron fought two Servants in one night, though the end result was a stalemate as Shirou took the bigger brunt.

And surprisingly, Ryugen makes his "debut" as a Master as Lancer targeted him only for Ryugen and White Lancer team up to foil things and forcing Lancer to make a hasty retreat.

Finally, the third of the five NEW Masters appeared, just as he "acquired" a servant who is based on the Norse god, Thor. Yup, **Armored Fighter Guridon** is now in Fuyuki City, and he has his OWN Berserker to match Ilya's.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Part five of this arc is underway as another Armored Fighter is unwillingly chosen to become a master and receives a Servant, which would result in him being coaxed to head for Fuyuki City as well, which would cause more "headaches" for Kotomine.

Also, two Masters began to fight off, just as Jyou is forced to meet a Servant before making an alliance with another Master, while at the same time, the higher-ups from **Yggdrassil Corporation** are having an emergency meeting after learning of Takeru's "disappearance" while discovering that four of the Armored Fighters went to Kyoto and discovered their involvement with the Holy Grail Wars. This means Zangetsu will get himself involved.

* * *

**_Dramatis Personae:_**

Here are list of some characters appearing in this fic, and which series they belonged to so that you would be familiar with them...

**Character**: Jyou Kido

**Series**: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02

**Role**: is the leader, and only male member, of **Team Invitto** whose other members consists of girls. He is known for his ironically, cowardly tactics and being the weakest amongst the Armored Fighters. After joining the alliance with Team Baron to stand a chance against Team Gaim, Jyou uses the Ichigo Lockseed given to him by Ryouma to use a Bat Inves Digimon against Team Gaim's new Armored Fighter Ryugen. After learning of Ryouma's intention to use his alliance to gain pawns, Jyou obtains his own Lock Driver and uses the Donguri Lockseed to transform into medieval squire-themed Armored Fighter Guridon.

As with what happened to Ryouma and Takeru, Jyou becomes a Master against his will and gains a Servant while being coaxed by Caster to head for Fuyuki City to seek out Kotomine to learn about the rules of the Holy Grail War.

**-x-**

**Character**: Black Berserker

**Series**: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02

**Role**: In Norse mythology, **Thor** (from Old Norse _Þórr_) is a hammer-wielding god associated with thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, and also hallowing, healing and fertility. Thecognate deity in wider Germanic mythology and paganism was known inOld English as _Þunor_ and in Old High German as _Donar_, stemming from a Common Germanic _*Þunraz_ (meaning "thunder").

Thor is a prominently mentioned god throughout the recorded history of the Germanic peoples, from the Roman occupation of regions of Germania, to the tribal expansions of the Migration Period, to his high popularity during the Viking Age, when, in the face of the process of the Christianization of Scandinavia, emblems of his hammer, Mjölnir, were worn in defiance and Norse pagan personal names containing the name of the god bear witness to his popularity. Into the modern period, Thor continued to be acknowledged in rural folklore throughout Germanicregions. Thor is frequently referred to in place names, the day of the week Thursday ("Thor's day"; Old English _Thunresdaeg_, Thunor's day);German "Donnerstag" (Donar's day), bears his name, and names stemming from the pagan period containing his own continue to be used today.

Due to Caster's machinations, Black Berserker ended up being summoned and "assigned" to Jyou Kido, and acknowledged him as his master. Both went to Fuyuki city to learn and join the Holy Grail War.

Black Berserker visually resembles **Zudomon** from Digimon Adventure, due to his appearance as an anthropomorphic walrus with a turtle shell.


	7. New Masters And Servants part 5

**Battle Royale For The Holy Grail**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Fate/Stay Night** is owned by Type Moon  
**Kamen Rider Gaim** is owned by Ishimori Productions  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay, a couple of reviews, but still it's enough to give me inspiration to bring out the next chapter, and this will put more emphasis on the plot where last chapter left off, in which Caster plan has succeeded on making Ryouma Mougami one of the NEW Masters, resulting in him gaining a NEW Servant and coaxed him to head to Fuyuki City, and now she is about to commence the same plot on the other "Armored Fighters", and formulate a plan to exploit them to her advantage and use them as pawns in her plans to win the recently opened Holy Grail War.

With Baron and Ryugen are now in Fuyuki City, another Armored fighter is about to get involved as he is forced to face a Servant yet soon finds himself making an alliance with another Master, while Yggdrasill is now starting to become aware of what the Armored Fighters are doing...and where they are at the moment...

* * *

The next morning, the scene shifts to the Takaishi manor, where the maids and other household staff members are scrambling after failing to find Takeru since late last night, and by then the maid who fainted started to rouse, and there she told the other maids what happened before she fainted, which they slowly got confused at what they were just told, refusing to believe her claim, though the maid reiterated her claim and even suggested that they check the CCTV footage.

"Are you sure you're just seeing things?"

"But it's true!"

"There is no such thing as an "angel"!"

"But I saw it!"

"Preposterous!"

"Check out the CCTV! You'll see that I'm not lying!"

"Someone give her some aspirin!"

"Wait!"

By then the butler of the manor decided to check the CCTV footage to end the "bickering" once and for all, and after some 5 minutes the staff went silent after seeing the footage of Takeru being saved by White Lancer, as well as seeing the Servant flying out of the manor with Takeru in tow. They are speechless at what they saw and now they have no idea on how to tell Yamato that his younger brother had "stow away" with a strange stranger.

By then the butler thought of checking his Takeru's room to see if they could find any clue before considering calling Yamato about this development.

* * *

_**Battle Of Destiny**_ by _**KOKIA**_  
(OST from _**Dragon Nest**_)

_Eniimashia kk"useiiy  
Rumunas"akta  
Titerna woo s"ek toor nut  
Jienii s"umutiseina  
Damukk"unajjia  
Mikk"oohi tt"uo ss"ia  
Oo ss"ehr mat  
_ _  
Toki wo koete mo nao tsudzuiteru  
Itsu no jidai mo sukuimotome  
Nageku monotachi tatakau monotachi  
Subete wo kaeru tatakai nara  
_ _  
Eniimashia kk"useiiy  
Rumunas"akta  
Titerna woo s"ek toor nut  
Jienii s"umutiseina  
Damukk"unajjia  
Mikk"oohi tt"uo ss"ia  
Oo ss"ehr  
Kk"aime ww"ankk"at  
Kk"aiw"ar oss"anak  
Ss"aknar nonak w"ou_

* * *

**_ch. 7: _****_Atarashī Masutā to Sābanto_****_ part 5  
_**

Later within the morning, the scene shifts to **Yggdrasill Corporation** as the scene shifts to the conference room where two persons are there having a private discussion as **Sid the Lock Dealer** is telling the corporation's Chief R & D, **Yamato Takaishi**, about the status of the Lock Drivers, which Yamato deems as "good" with the plans flowing smoothly, but then Sid brought out a black folder which contains the files of the "test subjects" who are using the Drivers, which, unknown to Yamato, included Takeru, Yamato's younger brother, but Yamato turns down the offer, feeling that he doesn't need to know.

"So...what are your thoughts, chief? Are they to your liking?"

"So far."

"Glad you're pleased..."

"Except that you gave the Lock Drivers to mere "street kids" instead of REAL guinea pigs..."

"It's better that way...at least they won't question anything and that they are eager to use them to their physical pleasure..."

"..."

"Here is the files...it contains five of our test subjects...care for a peek...?"

"No...keeping an eye on them is your job."

By then the telephone rang and Yamato answered it, which the caller turns out to be one of the residence's maid and informs Yamato that Takeru disappeared since last night and said to have "discovered something" that has something to do with the teen's disappearance and said that they have obtain the footage from the manor's CCTV and the recorded telephone conversation on Takeru's room, and Yamato became concerned as he only wants Takeru to concentrate on his studies and intend to keep Yggdrasill's activities secret until the right time.

By then Yamato told the maid to forward the footage and recordings to his office while telling her to call any of Takeru's classmates if they know where Takeru went. By then Yamato's secretary came and informed him of the conference meeting which he immediately left, while Sid snickered, seeing that things are becoming interesting now that Takeru is an "Armored Fighter" while mentally mocked Yamato for not looking at the file he is offering to show.

"Heh...so ignorant...the answer is already under your nose..."

**-x-**

At Fuyuki City, the scene shifts to the Emiya house, where Shirou woke up and there he noticed that he is wearing only his pants while his upper body is wrapped in bandages, and he slowly had vague recollections about what happened and went to the dining area where Rin is helping herself with tea, and after some few minutes he finally recalled the events from before, in which she told him that he somehow healed considerably and that she had to carry him to his house on her own.

"...really? That's what happened?"

"Yeah...and your lucky you survived..."

"Then...the Holy Grail war...everything that happened last night..."

"It's all true."

"So that means..."

"That's right...you and me will battle one day..."

"But that isn't right!"

"There are other things you should consider..."

After telling him about the situation about Ilya and Berseker, as well as the reality that they may eventually battle each other, Rin bids Shirou goodbye as she leaves the Emiya house to head back to her house, meeting Sakura on the way, while Shirou again recalled the "great fire" that struck Fuyuki 10 years ago, and the words Kotomine said to him, which gives him conflict while at the same time vowed to win the Holy Grail war without using too much violence, and then he went to the other section of the residence to check on Saber.

**-x-**

At a local inn, Takeru is staying at a room he rented, and as he is settling in, White Lancer "materializes" and brought him spare clothes as well as the credit cards and money which he asked his servant to bring, in which the teen would need them to pay the lodging and for buying food as he is now aware that he may have to fight other masters in order to win the Holy Grail War as well as to defend himself. He also made sure that the Lock Driver and the Budou Lockseed are with him as "extra protection".

"Here are the things you asked, Master..."

"Thank you."

"You should be wary of anyone and everyone...you know that..."

"I know...I will be careful."

"Perhaps I should tell you how to use your "powers" in order to replenish my mana if I..."

"You know?"

"Yes...I will tell you if..."

"Alright...but right now..."

By then White Lancer assumed spiritual form and Takeru is alone now, as he brought out a map which shows the entire area of Fuyuki City, and he wondered which place to go and how to find the areas where other rival masters would appear, and though he knew that he can't tell who are the good ones and the bad ones, he'll have to use deception and manipulation in order to win and felt that killing them would be his last resort if other "diplomatic" and "non-lethal" means are exhausted.

"_Only the last man standing in order to win this "war"...huh?_"

**-x-**

At a park somewhere within Fuyuki City, Jyou is sitting on a small bench, and he is at loss on where to go as he realized that he has no contact here and is formulating a way on how to find a place to stay since finding other masters is a tedious process and is pondering on calling Masaru for assistance, though he decided not to knowing that he wouldn't believe the story about the Holy Grail War and about him being a Master and acquired a servant. Hence there is no point in dragging Masaru in to this mess.

"_Sigh...even if I tell him...he wouldn't believe me anyway..._"

Jyou then removed his eyeglasses and wiped it with his handkerchief before putting it on, and when he looked straight, he is almost surprised to see someone in front of him, and that someone was a female, her eyes covered and is almost crouching. It was Rider and she materialized in front of Jyou upon sensing his "mana" and immediately figured that he is a Master, and Jyou managed to stay calm and asked Rider any question that popped on his head, which did little to alleviate the situation he is in right now.

"..."

"Er..."

"..."

"Can I help you...?"

"..."

"Um..."

"..."

"Is there anything you need...?"

After a minute, Rider finally spoke, and pointed out her intentions.

"That mark on your hand..."

"Yes...?"

"It's the crest of the Holy Grail War..."

"Huh?"

"That means your a "Master"..."

"Wait...then that means you're..."

"Yes...a "Servant"..."

"EEEEHHHH?!"

By then Rider delivered a roundhouse kick that sent Jyou tumbling back, and when he got up, he saw her throwing sickles-wielding chains at him and he narrowly dodged them, making him realize that he is fighting a servant, and immediately puts on the Lock Driver before unlocking the Donguri Lockseed in preparation to transform into an Armored Fighter. But before that, he decided to see how strong his opponent is as he took out an Ichigo Lockseed and unlocked it, summoning the Invess Digimon **Karasumon** and had it face Rider.

"Go get her!"

The crow-like Digimon went after Rider and the two appeared to be equal in terms of speed, and the Invess Digimon managed to catch up with her and the two traded blows, but Rider unleashes her chain and sickles, and tied up the Invess Digimon before using her sickles to jab the creature several times before it exploded, and Jyou appeared to be apprehensive seeing that it was no ordinary servant, and yet he suspected that Rider's Master is near by, so he chose not to summon Black Berserker yet and inserted the Donguri Lockseed into the Lock Driver before pressing the "cutting blade", initializing his transformation.

"Henshin!"

Donguri Lockseed: "_**DONGURI ARMS...NEVER GIVE UP!**_"

Becoming Armored Fighter Guridon, he went towards Rider and attempts to nail her with his mallet, but she dodged them using her speed, and uses her chains to trip him, and because of his inexperience in combat, he is in a precarious position, and as Rider wrapped him in her chains, she is about to add more damage when Guridon though fast and presses his Lock Driver's "cutting edge" to get out of his current situation.

Donguri Lockseed: "_**DONGURI SQUASH!**_"

To Rider's surprise, Guridon spins at high speeds with the mallet held out. The spinning forms an acorn projection in which the servant was dragged towards her target due to her chains tied on Guridon, and before she could react, Guridon knocks the opponent with a high-velocity hammer slam, causing her to release her hold and fell to the ground, and Guridon removed the chains as he is formulating a plan to knock her down knowing he is inexperienced in close combat.

"_Okay...calm down...think of a way...I wish Masaru-chan were here...!_"

However, someone appeared and tells Rider to stand down, which she did.

"Rider...stand down. He is no threat."

Guridon turned around and saw who appeared, which appeared to be Shinji Matou, and there the student of Homurahara Academy greeted Guridon and apologized for the "attack" and offered his gesture of "good will" and "peace" which made the Armored Fighter feel wary, yet he is willing to listen as he intend to know more about him as he sensed that something is different about Shinji, in which the two talked, and seeing Shinji's sincerity, Jyou cancelled out his transformation and the two further talked, in which Shinji became suspicious when told about how Jyou came to become a Master though Jyou kept the fact that he has a servant a secret for now since he hasn't fully trust Shinji and is willing to play along with his rival master.

Shinji observes as Jyou showed him his hand that has the "command spells" yet he claimed that he hasn't "receive" his servant yet but then Shinji decided to offer Jyou a proposal to form an alliance and stated that this will benefit both of them as they will eventually be the last two masters remaining and that this would give Jyou time to summon his servant, and though he knew that this might be a ploy, Jyou decided to go along with him as this would be beneficial to him as well as to see what else Shinji can do when told that he is a "special case" when shown that he lacked a "command spell".

After that, Shinji invited Jyou to stay at his house which he accepted so that he won't have any problem finding a place to lodge, and so Rider "vanishes" as the two rivals-turned allies leave the scene.

**-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to the streets of Fuyuki City as Shirou is heading for school after managing to convince Saber that he will be alright and promised to "summon" her if he encountered an enemy servant. As Shirou approaches the gates of Homurahara Academy, the scene shifts to the rooftop of the school, where Rin and Archer are looking around to see if Archer could sense any servant within the school's vicinity, and when they saw Shirou entering the gate, Archer questions his master on why she hasn't targeting him though she claims that she will deal with Shirou at a later time, which Archer then questions her her that would put her in a situation.

"Archer..."

"Yes...?"

"Have you sensed anything...?"

"Not at the moment..."

"I see..."

"What about him? The redhead..."

"Shirou?"

"Yes...about him..."

When reminded about the rules of the Holy Grail War, Rin is forced to assure him that she will take care of everything, and from there the bell rang and Rin heads out to report for class, and deep in her mind she hoped that she doesn't encounter Shirou as facing him is the one thing she wanted to avoid, since she appeared to be sympathetic towards him, and hoped she gets her wish and that the scenario she wanted would come through.

However, later in the day she encountered Shirou in the hallway, and sensing that he is without his servant, Rin is now forced to plan on fighting him herself.

"_That idiot! He came here without his Servant...!_"

As Shirou greeted her, she ignored him as she is pissed at her schoolmate's ignorance as she already told him about the disadvantage of not having his servant beside him.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the fight is shown between Rider and one of the Armored Fighters, Guridon, only for Shinji and Guridon to form an alliance, and are now plotting on how to remove the rest of the "competition", which would be beneficial to both parties for he time being. However, neither are aware that Baron and Ryugen are in Fuyuki City as well, hence foreshadowing a future chapter where the Armored Fighters would eventually face head-on with their servants in tow.

However, the battle royal would soon escalates in to a full-blown battle between Masters and Servants once Shirou and Rin fight it out, which would happen later on.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter would show the following senario:

- Shirou and Rin fighting each other,

- "Team Yggdrasil" set to enter the fray within the Holy Grail War,

- Another Armored Fighter is set to appear in Fuyuki City, which he would be the fourth "new master", along with his servant.


End file.
